Akame Ga Kill: Brotherhood
by TheCarlosInferno
Summary: Es el año 1024, algunos dicen que es la era de la opresión, la gente vive en un estado de desesperación casi absoluta, pero existe un minúsculo rayo de esperanza, y esos son lo asesinos. ATENCIÓN, EL FIC CONTIENE ELEMENTOS DE LA SAGA ASSASSIN'S CREED.
1. Prólogo

**Prologó: Mata al Asesino de las Sombras.**

 **.**

Villa Terracota.

50 km al este de la capital.

Año 1024 de reinado Imperial.

.

Era ya casi media noche, en aquel poblado se celebraba una gran fiesta siendo el anfitrión el Conde Terracota, un reconocido funcionario del reino y poseedor de muchas conexiones con el Primer Ministro y el emperador.

Era amado y querido por toda la gente en el territorio a la que este individuo prestaba ayuda tanto económica como moralmente, ganándose así el título de buen samaritano debido a su buena voluntad.

La celebración se llevaba a cabo en la plaza de la villa, la música sonaba, la gente bailaba, el señor Terracota iba vestido con elegantes ropajes y una máscara de porcelana, pues toda la fiesta en general era una mascarada, aquel noble a primera vista mostraba una expresión desinteresada, como si estuviera aburrido, pero en la mente de aquel sujeto, secretamente se regodeaba en su éxito y su fortuna.

Pues el señor Terracota tenía dos rostros, su rostro de buen samaritano para el público, y para sus momentos privados era todo lo contrario. El solía secuestrar mercaderes pobres, extorsionarlos para quedarse con los pocos bienes que les quedan, torturarlos, e incluso ejecutarlos de manera lenta y dolorosa, todo con el fin de ver sufrir a quienes consideraba: seres inferiores.

El conde se sentía a salvo bajo su máscara de bondad, creía que nadie podía tocarlo, creía que su mundo perfecto jamás se vería afectado ni perturbaría ninguna manera.

Que equivocado estaba…

En las sombras, en lo alto de uno de los tejados, los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la silueta de un hombre encapuchado, que observaba con cierta repugnancia el espectáculo de la villa.

"Son como ovejas, que se agrupan para seguir a su pastor, ignorantes de su destino final".- pensaba el encapuchado mientras la luz de los fuegos artificiales se extinguía.

Cuando estos volvieron a estallar e iluminaron la zona, el extraño ya no se encontraba ahí.

A medida que avanzaba la fiesta, el conde pronto sintió que esta llegaría a su fin, quizás podría tomar a una o dos mujeres para su asistente, quien era un lascivo incontrolable.

Pero entonces dos bellas cortesanas se acercaron al sequito del señor Terracota, los guardias que los escoltaban no hicieron nada, pues se trataban de inofensivas mujeres.

El conde no estaba interesado y aparto sus gentiles manos, pero su asistente tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa, el señor Terracota le dejo ir al centro de la fiesta a disfrutar de la compañía de las mujeres.

El dio vueltas con ellas mientras oscuros pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero cuando se dio cuenta… las cortesanas no estaban con él.

Trato desesperadamente de buscarlas, pero entonces diviso una silueta encapuchada delante de él, mas no pudo distinguir nada más.

Porque en ese instante sintió una punzada de dolor, y todo se volvió negro.

En ese instante una mujer grito.

Todos se apartaron de repente del centro de la fiesta, en el suelo se encontraba el asistente del conde, muerto sobre un charco de sangre y el encapuchado estaba arrodillado al lado de él.

-Requescat in pace.- dice el desconocido en voz baja antes de voltear a ver al señor Terracota, una media sonrisa se asomó en lo poco que se podía ver del rostro de aquel sujeto, esto claramente le decía al conde: "Sigues tu".

-Y bien ¿Qué están esperando?.- dice El señor Terracota.- ¡Dispárenle!

-Pero, Terracota-sama, hay civiles rodeándolo.- dice el capitán de la escolta.

-Eso no me interesa, ¡MATEN A ESE HIJO DE PERRA!.- grita el conde, muy a la fuerza los soldados apuntan sus rifles hacia el asesino.

-Tch.- dice irritado el encapuchado, la idea de que este sujeto sacrificara gente inocente para salvar su propio culo, lo ponía furioso.

El conde empezó a marcharse mientras una cuadrilla de soldados se quedaba atrás para eliminar al objetivo, y pronto no tardaron en oírse los disparos y gritos.

El señor terracota planeaba llegar hasta su mansión, coger un caballo, llegar hasta los muelles y huir hacia la capital.

Pero entonces se escuchan unos pasos que venían desde los edificios.

Al voltear, el conde ve al asesino corriendo por los tejados y saltado de cornisa en cornisa como si fueran un endemoniado gato, poco a poco iba acortando distancia hasta que…

Desapareció a la vista, no se le podía ver por ningún lado.

Terracota y sus soldados siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la calle que los llevaría directo a los muelles. Más se encontraron con un obstáculo.

El asesino los estaba esperando al final de la calle, justo en la entrada a los muelles y bloqueaba la ruta de escape del conde.

Los soldados entonces apuntaron con sus armas, el señor Terracota permaneció inmóvil, tenso a lo que pudiera pasar, de pronto el asesino alzo el brazo izquierdo y…

¡DISPARO!

.

El encapuchado contemplaba la luna que poco a poco descendía del cielo para dejar paso al sol, desde la torre más alta que había.

Había sido otra noche exitosa.

Su objetivo muerto, la guardia personal y sus colaboradores también, los prisioneros en esto momentos debían estar siendo atendidos por médicos en este momento, demasiado fácil, ni siquiera tuvo que usar su Teigu contra ellos, era obvio que a pesar del punto y la posición clave del conde, este no era indispensable, y se podía desechar cuando se quisiera.

Ni había estado mal este pequeño trabajo que había hecho para el Ejército Revolucionario, pero esto no sería nada comparado con su siguiente objetivo.

El asesino contemplo un una hija de papel de 'se busca' en el que venía una imagen de el mismo, era un retrato casi hecho con detalle, incluso la capucha que le cubría buena parte del rostro.

En el letrero rezaban las siguientes palabras.

SE BUSCA VIVO O MUERTO: DEATHSHADOW, RECOMPENSA 2000 MONEDAS DE ORO.

-Tch, odio cuando me ponen apodos.- dice el asesino rompiendo el letrero.

Amanecía, era hora de irse, ya había pagado a las 2 cortesanas y el Ejército Revolucionario ya le había dado su recompensa.

El asesino conocido como Deathshadow se puso de pie, mirando el sol naciente.

-Próximo objetivo, la Capital.- dice el encapuchado, dando un salto desde lo alto de la torre.

Nada mejor que empezar el día con un buen salto desde grandes alturas.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.- Mata a la capital.

.

Han pasado aproximadamente dos días desde aquel asesinato doble de Villa Terracota, el perpetrador había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y se estaba llevando una investigación por parte del gobierno pero no había pistas, decidiendo las autoridades olvidar el asunto por orden de Primer Ministro.

Lejos de ese lugar, una caravana hacia un viejo por uno de los caminos cerca de la capital, los conductores llevaban un simple cargamento como cualquier otro, no se percataron en ningún momento que llevaban un polizón.

En la parte de arriba de la carreta iba sentado un muchacho de no más de 18 años, de complexión mediana, su cabello era de un color pelirrojo oscuro, estaba recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo, suelto le habría llegado a la nuca, tenía un rostro agraciado, unos ojos azules muy perspicaces, y en su mentón se observaba un poco de vello facial, todavía sin ser considerado propiamente una barba.

El joven vestía una ropa que tenía pinta de aventurero o de ermitaño, una camisa de botones vieja sin mangas, un chaleco de cuero negro un poco gastado y también sin mangas, unos pantalones grises raídos, unos guantes de piel de explorador con los dedos descubiertos y una botas de cuero de viaje que le llegaban casi a las rodillas.

Los brazos descubiertos por su ropa eran musculosos, si bien no eran robustos, estaban bien marcados, lo cual sugería una condición física excelente.

Algunas cosas curiosas sobre el aspecto de este chico es que tenía una cicatriz atravesándole el ojo derecho y su hombro izquierdo estaba vendado.

Dejando de lado eso último, el extraño no pasaba de aparentar ser el típico chico bien parecido que vivió en el campo y ahora viajaba en busca de oportunidades.

En estos momentos el extraño observaba un mapa donde venían distintos caminos, intentando localizar un sitio.

"Veamos, creo que dentro de un par de minutos más llegare al punto designado, allí podre tomar línea directa con la capital".- pensaba el muchacho examinado el mapa cuando en eso sintió un temblor proveniente del suelo.

Justo en frente de ellos, del piso, una enorme criatura de apariencia insectoide, la cual lanzo un aterrador rugido.

-Un…¡UN DRAGÓN DE TIERRA!.- grita uno de los conductores de la caravana.

"Y justo ahora tenía que aparecer".- piensa el muchacho con fastidio, empieza a incorporarse en el momento que la bestia se lanzaba contra ellos, pero entonces…

El muchacho percibió una presencia tras ellos, acto seguido vio una sombra pasar sobre él, un sonido de metal cortando el aire y al momento siguiente el monstruo tenía el brazo cercenado y salía sangre a chorros.

Detrás del dragón, otro sujeto aterrizo suavemente con una espada desenvainada, era aún más joven que el pelirrojo, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y un suéter de color beige pálido, pantalón de mezclilla resistente, botas y guates de combate.

Aquel recién llegado miro al insectoide con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bestia peligrosa de primer nivel, dragón de tierra.- dice el chico del suéter.- Un digno oponente.

"Interesante".- piensa el pelirrojo. La enorme bestia da un rugido de furia y avanza hacia el chico de la espada.

-Estas furioso ¿eh?.- dice este al tiempo que la garra que le quedaba al dragón caía sobre él, pero ya no se encontraba ahí. De pronto el chico del suéter se encontraba sobre la enorme bestia.- Se acabó.

Acto seguido el chico del suéter hizo varios mandobles en el aire cual experto de guerra y aterrizo de nuevo frente al monstruo, el cual de repente tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo que sangraban. El dragón se quedó quieto un par de segundos y luego cayó al piso provocando un temblor.

"No estuvo para nada mal, jeje, este chico tiene talento".- pensaba el pelirrojo quien había mirado divertido todo el espectáculo.

-Eso fue asombroso.- dice uno de los conductores.

-Realmente acabaste con esa bestia peligrosa tú solo.- dice su compañero, entonces el chico del suéter se voltea para responder.

-¡Pues claro! Para mí eso no fue nada, derrotarlo fue muy sencillo.- responde el chico, pero lo hizo de una manera tan infantil e inocente, que los conductores y el pelirrojo ponen una cara de incomodidad.

"Pero que forma más estúpida de arruinar tu momento niño".- pensaba el pelirrojo con algo de decepción.

-Por cierto, me llamo Tatsumi.- dice el chico con una actitud un tanto fanfarrona.- Un hombre que será famoso en la capital imperial. Deberían recordarlo.

Estas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de los conductores y del chico pelirrojo, este último poniéndose realmente serio.

-¿Estás diciendo que, buscas la fama en la ciudad imperial?.- pregunta el segundo conductor de la caravana.

-¡Sí!.- responde Tatsumi con orgullo.- Obtener fama y fortuna en la capital imperial… Es el sueño de cualquier chico de campo.

-La capital no es el lugar de sueños y esperanzas que tú crees.- dice uno de los conductores a lo que Tatsumi alza la mirada extrañado.- Ciertamente es animado, pero hay monstruos peores que ese dragón de tierra.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta este extrañado.- ¿También hay bestias peligrosas en la capital?

-Son las personas.- dice el segundo conductor.- parecen humanos pero su corazón es de monstruos. La capital está llena de gente así.

-Je.- responde Tatsumi con una sonrisa.- aprecio su advertencia, pero no puedo echarme atrás. Yo… nosotros, tendremos nuestro éxito en la capital mundial.

Ante esta respuesta, el pelirrojo no hizo más que sonreír amargamente.

"No lo comprende, y no lo va a comprender hasta que lo vea por sí mismo".- piensa el muchacho.

-Oye ¡tú!

Tatsumi se voltea al escuchar la llamada y ve en lo alto de la caravana al aventurero, de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunta sorprendido uno de los conductores pero el pelirrojo los ignora y toma sus cosas con las que estaba viajando. Entonces en un ágil salto, aterriza justo al lado de Tatsumi.

-Supongo que no te caería mal un acompañante.- dice el pelirrojo sonriendo, Tatsumi estudia al recién llegado por un par de segundo y luego él también sonríe.

-Claro que puedes venir conmigo.- responde Tatsumi.- no podría decepcionar a mi primer admirador.

"¿Admira…?.- piensa el pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por mantener su postura.- "Este tiene que salir más seguido"

-Bueno, pues pongámonos en marcha este…- empieza decir Tatsumi algo titubeante, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado.

-A sí que descortés de mi parte, soy Nero.- dice el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

-Tatsumi, futuro héroe de la capital imperial.- responde el joven espadachín estrechando con fuerza la mano de su interlocutor.

Así ambos emprendieron entonces su camino a la capital, sin saber, al menos por parte de Tatsumi, que sería el viaje que cambiaría su vida en un giro de 180° para siempre.

.

-¡WOW!, asombroso, así que esto es la capital.

Ni bien habían entrado y Tatsumi ya estaba pregonando lo asombroso que era la capital.

"Es como un niño en navidad, con esa actitud será presa fácil".- pensaba Nero mientras caminaban por las esplendidas calles.

-Si hago dinero aquí, podría comprar el pueblo entero.- seguía diciendo el espadachín.

-Se ve que tienes un objetivo muy claro.- dice Nero con un poco de indiferencia, pues estaba más ocupado observando sus alrededores.- ¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es tu primera parada?

-¿Qué? A si, deberíamos dirigirnos ya a los barracones.- responde Tatsumi.

-De modo que soldado ¿eh?.- dice Nero.

-¿Mmmmm?, ¿Tu no venias también a enlistarte en la guardia imperial?.- pregunta el espadachín pero el pelirrojo suelta una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

-No nada de eso, digamos que mis asuntos aquí son un tanto más… oscuros.- responde Nero, su media sonrisa seguía allí, pero su mirada parecía haberse vuelto más seria.

Tatsumi no acababa de comprender la última frase de su acompañante pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pues tenía mejores cosas que pensar.

Pasados unos quince minutos y después de preguntar un par de direcciones, llegan a un edificio que parece ser los barracones, un tanto lujoso y llamativo para una construcción así.

-Bien, es aquí donde nos separamos.- dice Nero de repente.

-¿Eh?.- responde Tatsumi algo asombrado.

-Tú tienes asuntos por atender, yo debo ir y atender los míos.- dice Nero dándole la espalda al joven espadachín.

-En ese caso la próxima vez que nos veamos será cuando sea un héroe reconocido de esta ciudad.- dice Tatsumi en aquel tono confiado que se estaba volviendo muy característico de él.

-Je, seguro.- dice Nero alejándose mientras se despide haciendo una seña de despedida. "Eso si logras sobrevivir a esta ciudad".

Al avanzar por las calles, el pelirrojo no dejaba de observar el ambiente a su alrededor, todos y todo parecía tan alegre, tan vivo, tan pacifico, aunque para el joven aventurero, todo esto no era más que una enorme y colorida pantalla de humo, y eso lo ponía un poco de malas.

Después de caminar un rato Nero entra entonces en un callejón, mira entonces alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo ve entonces con una agilidad sorprendente se agarra de una de las ventanas de los edificios, y empieza a trepar, siendo caza agarrar y mantenerse en cada una de las salientes por pequeña que fuese, el pelirrojo no tarda en izarse en el techo y queda de pie, contemplando la ciudad.

"Necesito un lugar más alto".- piensa Nero observando a su alrededor y entonces divisa una atalaya al norte, el pelirrojo sonríe y entonces empieza a correr.

Él iba por los tejados, saltando chimeneas, en una clara muestra de agilidad, tal y como aparentaba su apariencia, el pasaba de un edificio a otro debido a los cables que los conectaban unos con otros, y cual artista de circo, era capaz de caminar por ellos en perfecto equilibrio, hasta finalmente llegar al edificio donde estaba la torre.

Nero se escupe en las manos y empieza a trepar por los relieves y estatuillas usando la sola fuerza de sus brazos hasta llegar a la cornisa de arriba, una vez ahí, logro posarse y obtener una mejor vista donde la zona se encontraba.

"Excelente".- piensa el pelirrojo puesto que con solo ver el extenso paisaje ya era capaz de ubicar su posición en toda la zona.

Viendo que su reconocimiento había terminado, Nero decide bajar, entonces divisa una carreta con paja que venía pasando justo debajo de donde él se encontraba apostado, sonriendo, el joven aventurero se pone de pie en la cornisa y contrario a cualquier juicio humano, se lanza desde aquella altura.

El pelirrojo sonríe mientras caía, pues hacer ese tipo de saltos le daba una sensación de libertad inconmensurable, y pasados unos segundos cae perfecta y silenciosamente en la paja de la carreta, el conductor no había notado nada, y tampoco los transeúntes de las calles.

Rápidamente Nero sale de la carreta y se sacude la paja del pelo.

"Mi paquete no llegara hasta mañana, hasta entonces deberé pasar desapercibido".- piensa el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a los barrios bajos y entonces en su rostro aparecer una media sonrisa pícara.-"Y ahora, ¿en donde puedo encontrar un poco de diversión mundana en esta ciudad?"

.

Era ya la hora del crepúsculo, Nero había llegado ya a los barrios pobres de la capital, y a primera vista se notaba demasiado la diferencia entre esta y las calles del centro, pues por donde se mirara, aquí las construcciones eran pequeñas, apenas algunas llegaban a los dos pisos y se veían viejas y sucias.

Pero las personas que vivían ahí no parecían en su mayoría afectadas por aquellas difíciles condiciones.

El pelirrojo a donde quiera que mirara, observaba gente trabajando, limpiando el patio de sus viviendas, en bares, o apostando.

Casi ninguna de las personas que Nero veía parecía estar realmente en un estado de real desesperación, al contrario, todos parecían estar dando lo mejor para llegar al final del día, se podía percibir el esfuerzo de toda esa gente.

Y a diferencia del ambiente falso que el aventurero había visto en las calles centrales, este se sentía real, dándole a Nero una sensación de empatía por aquellas personas.

"Espero poder sacar a estas personas de esta situación, darles algo esperanza".- pensaba el pelirrojo, pues él había vivido en carne propia vivir en situaciones parecidas como aquella.

Fue entonces que una canción con un alegre tono céltico llego a los oídos de Nero, el alzo la vista y al final de la calle por la que iba noto un bar que por alguna extraña razón le llamaba la atención, puesto que era prácticamente igual a los demás que había visto.

"Quizás podría ser un buen sitio para relajarse".- piensa Nero sonriendo ligeramente y acercándose al establecimiento.

Al acercarse vio que encima de la parte de enfrente se veía un letrero donde se podía leer el nombre del bar: "La Jaula de la Fiera".

El pelirrojo hizo su sonrisa más amplia al ver semejante nombre mientras entraba en el bar y cuando se puso de pie en el interior del bar no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

En aquel sitio aunque no era muy grande ni mucho menos, era bastante activo y alegre, se veía agente bebiendo y riéndose, algunas parejas bailando en el centro de la estancia al compás de la música y otros divirtiéndose apostando en juegos de cartas o las clásicas vencidas.

"O si, esto es lo que me gusta".- piensa Nero bastante animado por el ambiente de aquel sitio y fue directo a la barra.

-Oh no te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en la capital?.- dice el cantinero, este era un sujeto de mediana edad, canoso y con un rostro bonachón, el tipo de personas con el que puedes contar tus penas mientras te embriagas y este te da muy buenos consejos para seguir adelante.

-Je, claro, solo soy otro humilde viajero que ha venido en busca de oportunidades.- dice Nero aun con su sonrisa de complicidad.

-En ese caso viniste al lugar indicado, aquí todos son amigos de todos y si buscas una buena compañía, puedes venir cuando quieras.- dice el cantinero sirviéndole al pelirrojo un vaso de licor.

-Supongo que todos tenemos nuestro pequeño lugar feliz, incluso en la capital.- dice Nero dando un sorbo a su trago.

-A si, son tiempos difíciles para nosotros ahora que el Emperador Makoto está en el poder.- decía con calma en cantinero mientras pasaba el trapo en la barra.- aunque sería más adecuado decir que es el Primer Ministro quien está en el poder ya que el Emperador carece de cualquier tipo de influencia.

-No me extraña, los niños son bastante fáciles de manipular e influenciar hoy en día.- decía Nero mientras le daba otro sorbo a su trago de licor, en eso se da cuenta de unos letreros pegados en una de las paredes del bar.- ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

El cantinero voltea a ver hacia donde apuntaba el pelirrojo y esboza una sonrisa.

-Esos, se podría decir que son nuestros ángeles de la guarda, 3 de los 6 miembros de la banda de asesinos más peligrosa de toda la región, Night Raid.- decía el cantinero al tiempo que rellenaba el vaso a su interlocutor.

-Interesante.- decía el pelirrojo mientras un sentimiento de ansia lo envolvía, había escuchado de ellos y de sus habilidades y siempre sintió curiosidad por ver que tan buenos eran en primera fila.

-Por cierto no me presentado, me llamo Rafael.- dice el cantinero extendiendo su mano.- soy conocido por ser el amigo de todos en esta paste de la capital.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nero.- dice el pelirrojo estrechando su mano.- el hombre que espera dejar su marca en la misma.

En eso estaban cuando un grupo de fornidos hombres se acercó a la barra y uno de ellos puso su mano en el hombro de Nero.

-Oye nuevo, ven aquí, es hora de darte tu pequeña bienvenida.

-No crees que un poco pronto para golpear al chico nuevo del pueblo.- dice el pelirrojo repentinamente serio.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!.- dice el sujeto.- aquí estamos entre hermanos y como hermanos esta es nuestra manera de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros.

Los sujetos señalaron a la mesa más grande que había en la estancia y se veía un grupo de personas haciendo uno por uno competencias de vencidas.

-Ah, ¿era eso?.- dice Nero y su expresión vuelve a ser relajada y despreocupada.-Si, porque no.

-De acuerdo, puede que al ser tu primera vez en este sitio no te vaya del todo bien, pero descuida seremos suaves.- dice el hombre ocupando su asiento en la mesa y Nero sentándose frente a él, el sujeto entonces puso su brazo empinado en la mesa, este era el doble de musculoso que el pelirrojo, mas este no se veía especialmente intimidado ni nada de eso.

-Descuida.- dice Nero alzando también su brazo.- estaré bien, ¿empezamos?

.

Había anochecido ya en la capital, los barrios bajos no habían disminuido casi nada su actividad, pues las calles no solían desocuparse hasta pasada la media noche.

Sin embargo de entre los transeúntes se destacaba una persona que caminaba sola entre los la calles.

Se trataba de una mujer de entre 20 y 19 años, rubia, ojos dorados y de mirada felina, y con un cuerpo que le quitaría el hipo a más de una persona, mas con la vestimenta que llevaba para realzar sus atributos, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, de igual forma su torso es cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta a la parte media de su cintura, dejando visible gran parte de su figura, en los brazos llevaba dos mangas anchas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angostas en sus antebrazos llegando hasta otros brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de sus muñecas. La sección inferior de su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones con un diseño estilo Cowboy, los cuales tiene una abertura en cada uno que deja entre ver su panty color negro, y calzaba unas botas.

Y a pesar de todo esto y de las obvias miradas que daban los hombres al verla pasar, esta actuaba como si le importará un cacahuate y seguía caminando de forma relajada.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucho, un sonido de vítores y risas llego hasta sus oídos, venia de una dirección que conocía bastante bien y no solo eso, algunas personas estaban corriendo muy ansiosas en esa misma dirección, y esto solo podía pasar cuando algo verdaderamente interesante estaba ocurriendo.

-Alguien o algo debe de estar causando una verdadera fiesta en mi bar favorito, enhorabuena de haber llegado.- dice la mujer con una amplia sonrisa felina en su rostro.

Ella de inmediato se dirige al bar La Jaula de la Fiera y entra de inmediato yendo en dirección a la barra.

-Ah, Leone-chan.- dice Rafael saludando a la recién llegada.

-Rafael, escuche que algo interesante estaba pasando y tuve curiosidad.- decía la mujer llamada Leone.

-Tenemos a un chico nuevo en la ciudad, y ya sabes cómo aquí todos le suelen dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.- decía el cantinero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Huy ya veo.- decía Leone con un tono ligeramente indiferente.- espero que no le allá ido demasiado mal.

-Al contrario, creo que le está yendo bastante bien.- dice Rafael señalando detrás de la rubia.

Leone se gira para ver a que se refería y ve algo extrañada a todo un grupo de gente, ella se asoma a ver qué está pasando y ve a dos sujetos en unas vencidas, uno era uno de sus amigos del barrio y el otro era un pelirrojo que debía ser el chico nuevo, estaba de espaldas a ella así que no le podía ver la cara, aquel chico, pese a no ser tan corpulento como su contrincante, le llevaba una clara ventaja y no tardaría mucho en ganarle.

-Entonces él es el nuevo ¿cierto?.- pregunta Leone a Rafael.

-Si, a ganado a todos sus contendientes desde que llego a mi bar esta tarde, inclusive están haciendo apuestas sobre a cuantos más va a vencer hasta que se canse y pierda finalmente o se retire.- dice Rafael limpiando la barra.- Puede que sea incluso más fuerte que tu Leone-chan.

Estas últimas palabras hacen que en el rostro de la aludida aparezca una feroz sonrisa.

-Oh eso ya lo veremos.- dice Leone empezando acercarse al sitio de la competencia.

-Por cierto Leone.- dice Rafael.- Lo de tu deuda de una semana…

-Ah sí, ten, esto debería cubrirlo.- responde Leone dándole una bolsa repleta de monedas al cantinero, y antes de que este pudiera preguntar de donde saco todo ese dinero Leone ya había dejado la barra.

-Demonios.- grito el tipo grande cuando Nero estampo su mano contra la mesa, y todos lanzaron aplausos y porras a Nero mientras le servían más bebida.

-Carajo hermanos, creí que darían más pelea.- decía el pelirrojo mientras le servían más bebida.-¿Es que no hay nadie que sea un verdadero reto?

-Claro, estoy yo.- dice una voz tras de él, y todos se apartan de inmediato dando paso a Leone.

Nero se quedó paralizado al ver a su nueva contendiente, a pesar de la situación, no pudo dejar mirar a aquella mujer de arriba abajo.

Si, había visto a otras mujeres antes e incluso tenido aventuras con ellas, pero algo en esta lucia…diferente.

"Wow, está definitivamente es mi tipo".- piensa Nero al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y arqueaba una ceja.

Y por otra parte.

"Huy casi…pero nah, es lindo y todo pero le falta algo bastante esencial".- piensa Leone mientras rodea la mesa, los demás apartándose como si le tuvieran miedo y al final sentándose frente al pelirrojo aventurero.

-¿Y bien, te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a jugar?.- dice Leone tronándose los huesos de los nudillos.

Nero no lo sabía, pero aquel encuentro estaba a punto de cambiarle drásticamente la vida permanentemente.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.- Mata a la oscuridad.

.

Nero y Leone se miraban fijamente el uno al otro con una amplia sonrisa, todos los estaban presenciando este evento en el bar estaban silenciosos, incluso Rafael intentaba asomarse desde su sitio detrás de la barra para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Muy bien niño bonito, ¿exactamente cuánto has ganado a estos debiluchos antes de que yo llegara?.- dice Leone sin quitarle la vista a su contrincante.

-Bastante, tanto como para no trabajar el resto del mes.- responde Nero poniendo sobre la mesa una bolsa de tamaño considerable que estaba repleta de monedas de oro.

-Excelente, así podremos hacerlo más interesante.- dice Leone.

-¿En serio?.- responde Nero.

-¿Qué te parece una apuesta de todo o nada?.- le dice Leone torciendo un poco su sonrisa.

-Suena interesante, aunque no veo que tendrías tú que ofrecer contra todo lo que ya de por si e ganado yo anteriormente.- dice Nero poniendo una cara pensativa mientras se rascaba el mentón y arqueaba una ceja.

-Es obvio, lo que todo hombre desea, esa es mi apuesta.- responde Leone en un tono de voz más suave y una mirada provocativa mientras cruzaba sus brazos de una manera que enfatizaba más sus atributos.- Si ganas, esta misma noche tendrás el honor de hacerme tuya.

-Ooooooooooooooohhhh.- fue la respuesta de todos los presentes ante tal propuesta y todos voltearon a ver a Nero, el rostro del ya mencionado era más serio que nunca, pero por su mente estaba pasando un sin número de pensamientos lascivos hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente. Fue cuando entonces soltó una amplia sonrisa, se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de su vaso de cerveza y empinando el codo y colocando su brazo sobre la mesa dijo lo siguiente.

-Hecho.

-Excelente.- dice Leone tomando la mano de su contendiente y poniéndose en posición, algo que Nero pudo notar es que ella tenía un agarre bastante más propio de un hombre adulto que el de una mujer.

Es entonces que la competencia da inicio, ambos empezaron aplicando la misma fuerza, Nero se sorprendió bastante de como su oponente logro resistirse a su primer impulso en su contra, estaba claro que ella era más fuerte que todos contra los que se enfrentó hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa, ya te rendiste?.- dice leone aun sonriente al ver la expresión confusa del pelirrojo.

-Naa, solo te estaba probando. Creo que a diferencia de los demás, contigo tendré que ir en serio.- dice Nero mostrando una expresión burlona y aplico más fuerza en su brazo.

Lentamente empezó a empujar el brazo de Leone hacia abajo, la expresión de satisfacción en los ojos del pelirrojo no podría ser más obvia, bueno, cualquiera que se le presentara de la nada la oportunidad de tener una noche de pasión con una mujer como la que estaba sentada frente a él también estaría en la misma situación.

Pero lo extraño era que en todo ese tiempo, Leone había permanecido con la misma expresión despreocupada, y su sonrisa tampoco había desaparecido, cosa que empezaba a provocar dudas en el pelirrojo de si de verdad él tenía el control de la situación, dudas que se confirmaron cuando Leone dejo escapar una exhalación.

-No eres malo, pero a juzgar por las cosas te falta bastante para poder vencerme en este tipo de encuentros.- dice Leone mostrando en sus ojos una expresión ligeramente más feroz y entonces de la nada…

¡GOLPE!

-¿Pero qué…?.- dice Nero sorprendido, Leone había vuelto a alzar su brazo y estampado el suyo propio contra la mesa en un segundo.

Todos los presentes en el bar empezaron a dar gritar y aplaudir, mientras decían cosas como:

-Esa es nuestra Leone.

-La campeona de este barrio sigue en pie.

Entre otras cosas similares.

-Mala suerte guapo, tu única oportunidad, y se te fue de las manos.- dice Leone con los brazos cruzados entre el escándalo.

Nero se quedó unos momentos, cabizbajo, su cabello no dejaba ver la expresión en su rostro, y la rubia casi pensaba si la derrota no había sido demasiado para él, pero en ese instante, el pelirrojo alzo la mirada y este seguía con la misma expresión burlona de siempre, como si haber perdido no le hubiera afectado en nada.

-Admito mi derrota, el premio es tuyo.- dice Nero poniendo frente a ella la bolsa con el dinero, Leone se la queda mirando un momento y luego la toma.

-Pierdes y aceptas la derrota, tú definitivamente eres de esas personas que ya no se ven hoy en día.- dice la rubia.

-Supongo.- es todo lo que responde el pelirrojo.

-Descuida, no lo hiciste nada mal, de hecho, creo que te puedo considerar mi tercer mejor rival en estos momentos.- dice Leone reclinándose en su silla.

-Je, creo que debo vencer a la competencia entonces.- dice Nero sirviéndose otro trago.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- dice Leone.

-Me llamo Nero, un placer.- dice el pelirrojo haciendo una señal de saludo.

-Nero… me asegurare de recordarlo.- dice la rubia y se levanta para retirarse, aunque antes de irse se voltea a ver una vez más al pelirrojo y dice.- Bienvenido a la ciudad capital.

Nero la observa irse con todo su dinero, en parte extasiado por aquella y mujer y en parte preocupado porque ahora estaba totalmente quebrado. Se pone de pie y se aproxima de nuevo a la barra donde lo esperaba Rafael.

-Eso fue, mmmmm, interesante.- dice Rafael limpiando la barra como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ella es…- dice Nero algo distraído.

-Quizás sea mejor que te rindas.- advierte Rafael.- En todos estos años desde que ella alcanzo la madurez ha rechazado a todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes.

-Supongo que será porque en esos tiempos no me conoció a mí.- responde Nero con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices, solo quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento.- dice Rafael.

-Oye viejo, no sé si te pueda pedir un favor.- dice Nero.

-Claro, lo que quieras, después de todo aquí estas en familia.- responde Rafael.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí solo por esta noche?.- pregunta Nero.

.

Al día siguiente, Nero caminaba de nuevo por el centro de la ciudad, la llevaba recorriendo desde temprano en la mañana, en parte se sentía fresco y descansado por dormir en una cama después de mucho tiempo, y por otra parte estaba algo incómodo porque ni bien había llegado la capital y ya tenía una deuda, la cual era la del bar donde paso la noche, ya que Leone se llevo todo lo que llevaba encima.

Era ya mediodía cuando caminaba por los centros comerciales, los cual eran bastante modernos para la época, el seguía mirando hacia los puestos y la gente, observándola, estudiándola. La mayoría de los transeúntes no parecían tener nada malo, pero había otros, en especial los que parecían ser de la alta alcurnia los que tenían una especie de sombra en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo guardaba en su memoria todos y cada uno de los rostros que había visto, cuando de repente es interrumpido por una voz conocida.

-¡Oi, Nero!.- grito en su dirección una voz familiar.

El pelirrojo se gira de inmediato y detrás de él ve a Tastsumi caminando hacia el, con la misma expresión optimista de siempre.

-Hey, Tatsumi, ¿Cómo te ha ido jugando a los soldaditos?.- dice Nero chocando puños con el joven espadachín.

-Genial, en mi primer día y ya soy el guardaespaldas de una familia noble.- dice Tatsumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio, y eso como paso?.- pregunta Nero algo extrañado.

-Bueno, poco después de que te fuiste, me echaron de los barracones solo por no querer empezar como un recluta, luego una loca teto… digo una rubia me robo todo mi dinero, fue entonces que en la noche la hija de unos nobles me recogió y eme aquí.- cuenta el joven espadachín.

Nero se queda inexpresivo ante el pequeño relato de su interlocutor, pero luego muestra su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Me alegro por ti, ojala te vaya bien en tu estadía con esos tipos.- dice Nero alzando el pulgar a Tatsumi.

-¡Oye Tatsumi, ya es hora!.- grito de repente una voz femenina, ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron un carruaje que remolcaba una carreta llena hasta el tope de regalos envueltos. En la puerta del susodicho carruaje se encontraba una linda chica de más o menos la edad de Tatsumi de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un conjunto de ropa que la hacía ver como toda una angelita.

Pero Nero logro ver en sus ojos esa sombra que tanto le desagradaba, mas sigue actuando natural como siempre.

-Muy bien, tengo que irme, el deber llama, ven a visitarnos a la mansión que está en el sur de la ciudad cuando quieras.- dice el espadachín mientras se aleja moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

-Por supuesto.- responde Nero viéndolos alejarse, pero luego su expresión se volvió más fría y en un tono de voz más bajo y siniestro dijo.- Definitivamente les hare una visita.

.

Era ya la hora del crepúsculo, y Nero estaba de vuelta en los barrios bajos de la capital, pero esta vez no se dirigió a aquella taberna del día anterior, si no que iba en la dirección contraria, hasta llegar a una casa vieja de dos pisos.

El pelirrojo golpea la puerta tres veces a diferente ritmo en cada uno de los golpes, es entonces que abre la puerta un hombre mayor, bajito, calvo y algo gordito. Llevaba unas ropas que parecieran de noble, más estaban demasiado viejas y raídas y caminaba con un bastón.

-Hola Chikao.- dice Nero en tono casual mientras estrechaba la mano de hombre.

-No me haces la vida fácil niño, haciéndome venir hasta aquí, en el vientre de la bestia, donde estamos hasta los huevos de la corrupción.- dice el aludido con una voz grave y malhumorada mientras ambos entraban a la casa, la cual no tenía mejor aspecto que por fuera, ya que era igual de vieja y sucia.

-Bueno tu sabias que tarde o temprano vendríamos aquí a dar el gran golpe.- dice Nero como si nada ante la actitud de aquel hombre, dando a entender que ya estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa.

-Jeje, en serio no sé porque te sigo ayudando, hay carteles tuyos de Se Busca, en serio voy a acabar muerto un día de estos por tu causa.- seguía refunfuñando Chikao.

-Porque sin mí no tendrías ganancias por cada trabajo que hacemos.- dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-En fin, tu equipo está arriba en tu habitación, este lugar se va a convertir en nuestra humilde morada.- seguía diciendo Chikao con amargura.

-Excelente, porque esta noche ya hay trabajo.- dice Nero algo más serio.

-¿Tan rápido ya recibimos un trabajo?.- pregunta Chikao.

-Naa, digamos que es para dar a conocerme.- decía Nero mientras toma una botella de licor que estaba en la mesita de la sala y bebía directamente de esta.

-Oh genial, se ve que no puedes entender la palabra prudencia.- dijo Chikao molesto.

-Oye necesito acostumbrarme al terreno a la hora de hacer mis incursiones.- replica el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien pero tendrás que ser cuidadoso, estas son las ligas mayores chico, aquí encontraras más soldados que cucarachas en un basurero, sin mencionar a Night Raid.- dice Chikao.

-Puedo cuidarme solo muchas gracias.- dice Nero mientras se retira al piso de arriba.

El pelirrojo sube las escaleras al segundo piso donde los esperaba un pequeño corredor con tres puertas, una era la habitación de su socio, la otra era la habitación de baño, el cual estaba igual que un baño público de mercado, con el mismo nivel de suciedad y mal olor, y la última habitación era la de el mismo, la cual era pequeña y poco acogedora, pero al menos tenía un techo y eso era mejor que nada.

Al pie de la cama se encontraba un baúl color negro.

Nero se arrodilla y quita los seguros usando una clave, es entonces que saca lo que parecía ser una túnica negra, la cual él se le queda mirando por un tiempo.

.

Minutos después se había puesto la túnica y ahora se colocaba encima una serie de equipamiento que constaba de una especie de brazalete de plata que le cubría por completo el antebrazo izquierdo y tenía una hoja oculta de casi 10 cm de largo y bastante afiliada, un cinturón con múltiples bolsas de las que aún no se veía su contenido más que unos pequeños cuchillos para lanzar, unos dardos que se colocó detrás del hombro derecho, una daga de 30 cm de largo en su espalda y un sable en su cintura.

Nero se ajustó los guantes y al final se puso la capucha, terminando así de ponerse su mortífero conjunto.

-Es hora de que Deathshadow haga su debut en la capital, empezando por salvar a ese pobre niño, si no es muy tarde ya.- dice Nero y abre la ventana y salía directo hacia la noche que empezaba a caer.

.

Dos horas después la luna se situaba ya en lo alto de la capital, y Nero, vestido con sus ropas de asesino, se encontraba vigilando desde los arboles una magnifica mansión de dos pisos desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Es hora de empezar el reconocimiento.- dice Nero y entonces algo extraño sucede con sus ojos.

Estos pasan de su habitual color azul oscuro a un gris pálido y la perspectiva del joven asesino cambio. De repente todo ante sus ojos adquirió un color similar a las tonalidades negativas de una fotografía como si fuera un pulso, la mansión también se vio afectada y entonces esta se llenó de puntos rojos con forma de siluetas humanas que se movían por todo aquel sitio tanto dentro como fuera.

Nero conto al menos 20 objetivos entre los puntos rojos, pero también diviso un único punto azul que no se movía de sus sitio en el segundo piso.

"De modo que está a salvo".- dice el pelirrojo alzando la vista, decidiendo que ya era hora de actuar.

Con cuidado, Nero salió de su escondite y después de asegurarse que no hubiera ningún guardia en los alrededores, el camino agazapado hasta los muros del edificio, y casi al mismo tiempo empezó a trepar por las salientes de la pared y los marcos de la ventana del primer piso, llegando a encaramarse en la ventana del segundo piso, la cual tenía el seguro abierto y fue fácil abrir y entrar.

Nero se puso de pie con cuidado en aquel pasillo y examino sus alrededores, era un corredor con paredes bien pintadas estantes de madera de calidad, espejos retratos y una alfombra que cubría el suelo, en fin otro lujoso edificio al que el pelirrojo le traía sin cuidado el cómo se veía todo, ahora lo que más le importaba era encontrar a los dueños y salir de ahí tan rápido como llego.

Justo cuando estaba por avanzar hacia la izquierda del pasillo, el joven asesino escucho unos pasos, y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de uno de los estantes de forma que no se notara nada en la oscuridad.

Al asomarse lo mejor que pudo sin ser descubierto, vio que una mujer de cabello rubio caminando por aquel corredor con un libro en la mano.

-Fufufu, ahora… creo que esta noche escribiré en mi diario, no puedo para con este hobby.- decía ella mientras sonreía.

Nero hizo una mueca de satisfacción, puesto que uno de sus objetivos se le había presentado en bandeja de plata, él estaba agachado y listo con su hoja oculta para rebanarle el cuello en cuanto ella pasara a su lado, pero entonces.

¡CORTE!

-¿Eh?

Nero abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, pues la mujer había salido volando totalmente partida por la mitad por alguien de quien no se había percatado su presencia.

Una mujer de más o menos su edad de cabello morado, vestido de color lila y con anteojos había sido la causante de aquel acto, y lo había hecho con las tijeras más grandes que nadie hubiera visto hasta ese entonces.

-Discúlpeme.- dice la chica inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión, cosa que le hizo sentir algo de escalofríos al pelirrojo.

"Un minuto, yo la he visto, estaba en los carteles de SE BUSCA, decía que era miembro del grupo de asesinos de Night Raid, si ella está aquí entonces esos significa…".- piensa Nero nervioso y entonces mira por la ventana frente a él.

Efectivamente, justo frente a la luz de la luna, suspendidos en el aire por numerosos hilos, había cinco personas, una niña de cabello rosado recogido en coletas que llevaba un rifle de aspecto futurista, otra chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos que llevaba una katana, sus mirada ella la más fría de todas, un hombre alto y corpulento cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gruesa armadura blanca con capa, un muchacho de pelo verde que era el que sostenía los hilos, y una mujer rubia de aspecto felino que el pelirrojo identifico de inmediato como Leone, la misma que le había ganado en el bar.

"¿Pero quién iba a decir que me encontraría con los asesinos más peligrosos en mi primera noche de trabajo, y que la preciosidad felina fuera también un miembro?".- pensaba Nero con una sonrisa mientras los veía dispersarse a tres de ellos.

El entonces se asomó una vez más a ver le pasillo pero la chica con las tijeras ya no estaba ahí, lo cual le dio luz verde a Nero para salir de su escondite y dirigirse a hacia el resto de sus objetivos, solo que en vez de seguir el camino de la izquierda, se fue por el lado contrario, no quería meterse en una pelea innecesaria con algún miembro de esa banda de asesinos.

Al avanzar por el corredor, diviso una puerta que le llamo mucho la atención, puesto que en esta había un letrero que decía el nombre de Aria.

Deduciendo que era la habitación de una de los hijos de los propietarios, eso sí había más de uno, Nero abrió la puerta de una patada, el cuarto era el cuarto de cualquier chica adolecente de alta sociedad, pero la cama estaba vacía, era posible que la llegada de Night Raid hubiera alertado a los guardias y estos se la hayan llevado a otro sitio.

Pero entonces diviso movimiento por una de las ventanas, al asomarse por la ventana ve a un soldado corriendo y llevando de la mano a una niña que no era otra más que la misma de aspecto de princesa que estaba con Tatsumi esa misma tarde.

-¡Por aquí, escuche a alguien en la habitación de Aria-sama!.- se escuchó una voz y varios pasos que iban en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el joven asesino. Este soltó una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de una de sus bolsas.

Los soldados con las armas en alto entraron y vieron a Nero de pie frente a la ventana con la luz de la luna reflejando su silueta.

-No te muevas.- dice el que estaba en medio acercándose lentamente.

Nero sonríe y señala al suelo, los soldados observan y ven unas bolitas negras con mechas encendidas.

-¡CUBRANSE!.- grita el guardia intentando retroceder, pero ya era tarde, las bombas explotaron en una onda de Napalm que devoro toda la estancia. El pelirrojo se lanzó por la ventana para escapar de la explosión, cayendo de pie y de manera ágil en el suelo fuera de la mansión.

"Creo que es momento de que me presente ante la encantadora amiga de Tatsumi".- piensa Nero mientras empezaba a avanzar entre los árboles, en dirección a donde se habían ido sus objetivos.

El los sigue hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de almacén, donde se encontraban aquellos dos, y una tercera persona que hubiera preferido evitar, pues se trataba de Tatsumi.

"Perfecto, justo lo que no quería".- piensa Nero a punto de salir de entre las sombras pero una cuarta figura salte a unos metros frente a él, la chica de cabello negro con la katana.

-Muy bien, supongo que no tengo opción.- dice Tatsumi desenfundando su espada, al tiempo que la chica iba corriendo hacia él.

-No es un objetivo.- dice ella y da un salto, catapultándose hacia adelante con la misma cabeza del joven espadachín, yendo directamente hacia Aria y el guardia que la escoltaba.

"Debería intervenir, pero quizás sea mejor ver a donde se dirige esto".- piensa Nero al tiempo que el soldado alzaba su rifle y empezaba dispararle a la asesina, la cual esquivo todos y cada uno de sus disparos hasta llegar a él y hacerle un corte con su katana, matándolo al instante.

Aria cayó al suelo completamente indefensa mientras aquella persona se le acercaba lentamente con la espada en alto.

-Eliminar.- dice antes de bajar su espada.

-¡Espera!.- grita Tatsumi e intenta darle un golpe con su espada, el cual ella esquiva fácilmente.

-No eres un objetivo.- dice la chica con el mismo tono inexpresivo a su oponente.

-Pero estas planeando matar a esta chica, ¿no es así?.- pregunta Tatsumi.

-Sip.- dice la asesina como si nada, lo cual hizo que el joven espadachín se quedara pasmado y Nero soltara una pequeña risa desde su escondite por esa respuesta.

-Si insistes en meterte en mi camino entonces tendré que eliminarte.- seguía diciendo la chica de la katana.

-Entonces eso significa que no tengo opción.- dice Tatsumi alzando su propia espada

-Si así son las cosas, tendré que eliminarte.- dice la espadachín poniéndose en guardia.

Nero se pone serio al ver lo que estaba pasando, y tenso su brazo izquierdo, listo para intervenir en el mejor momento.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro y chocaron espadas, forcejearon por un momento, entonces la chica de pelo negro se apartó, mientras Tatsumi intento golpearla con su espada ella dio un salto y logro patearlo, haciendo que este retrocediera indefenso.

-Rayos.- dice Tatsumi intentando defenderse pero fue demasiado tarde, la espada de su contrincante se había clavado en su pecho, siendo arrojado al suelo aparentemente muerto.

-¡Tatsumi!.- grita Aria al ver a su amigo caído, pero Nero se dio cuenta de algo, el hecho de que el joven espadachín no estaba sangrando.

Tatsumi entonces se pone de pie, aparentemente ileso.

-¿Ni siquiera bajaste la guardia y te acercaste?.- dice el espadachín sin quitarle la vista a su -agresora.

-No sentí nada de carne.- dice la asesina apuntando su espada.

-Todos en mi aldea me protegieron.- dice Tatsumi sacando un tótem de madera de sus ropas.

"Este chico tuvo mucha suerte o protección divina, como sea, no puedo dejar que esto siga ".- piensa Nero en sus escondite.

-Eliminar.- dice la asesina alzando su espada.

-¡Oye espera!, ¿acaso no están tras su dinero?, ¡déjenla ir!.- gritaba Tatsumi pero la chica no parecía hacerle caso, ella hizo un movimiento con su espada y estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello cuando.

¡CLANK!

El golpe de la asesina había sido detenido, Nero se encontraba frente a ella y había bloqueado el golpe con su hoja oculta, y su rostro apenas era visible debido a la oscuridad de la noche y llevaba su capucha puesta.

-Suficiente.- dice Nero en voz baja y empuja hacia atrás a la asesina, para luego voltear a ver al joven espadachín.- Eh, Tatsumi, ¿cómo te va?

El aludido parpadeo por unos segundos, esa voz… ¿acaso seria?

-Identifícate.- dice la asesina alzando su espada pero de inmediato es interrumpida por un tirón en su abrigo que recibió desde detrás.

-Espera.- quien había hecho eso no era otra más que Leone, quien había detenido a su compañera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunta esta.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, no es así? Además le debo un favor a ese chico, y creo que ya es hora de pagárselo.- dice Leone guiñándole un ojo a Tatsumi.

-¿Ehhhh? Tu eres la tetona de esta tarde.- dice Tatsumi en tono acusador, lo cual provoca que Nero se ría un poco ante la actitud del joven espadachín.

Así es, la dama hermosa.- dice Leone haciendo un saludo mientras aun sostenía a su compañera.

-Y tu.- dice Tatsumi en un tono menos agresivo al encapuchado.-¿Acaso eres..?

-Je, me atrapaste.- dice Nero y se quita la capucha, revelando su rostro.- hubiera preferido que el reencuentro hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Oh? Tu eres ese chico del bar al que vencí, Nero ¿cierto?.- dice Leone con curiosidad.

-El que viste y calza.- dice este con una sonrisa.

-Él es el asesino de las leyendas urbanas de la frontera norte cerca de la costa, Deathshadow.- dice la asesina espadachín desde su posición.

-Así que cuando venias a unos asuntos a la capital.- decía Tatsumi en un tono resentido.- era para matar inocentes.

-No lo entiendes verdad.- dice Nero ahora con un tono y expresión serios.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender?.- pregunta Tatsumi.

-No creo que seas capaz de decir que ellos eran inocentes con lo que estas apunto de presenciar.- dice leone pasando entre los dos muchachos en dirección al almacén, Nero noto que la chica Aria se había puesto repentinamente tensa.

Entonces la mujer felina derribo las puertas de una patada, dejando ver a los tres lo que había en ella.

-Echa un vistazo, esta es la oscuridad de la capital imperial.- dice Leone en un tono serio mientras Tatsumi abría los ojos sorprendido y Nero hacia una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunta Tatsumi casi sin voz.

-Ellos atraen a la gente con caras bonitas, luego los torturan y juegan con ellos.- dice Leone en tono serio.- eso es esta casa en realidad.

-Son como demonios, vistiendo pieles de ángel.- agrega Nero sin apartar la vista de aquel sitio.

Entonces Tatsumi divisa a alguien en los cuerpos colgados que se le hacía familiar.

-Sayo… ¿eres tu Sayo?.- dice Tatsumi con voz temblorosa al acercarse.

-¿Era alguien que conocías?.- dice Leone.

-Leone.- dice Nero señalando a Aria la cual comenzaba a alejarse mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- dice la mujer felina tomando por la cabeza a aria, impidiendo su escape.- ¿Acaso creíste que te podrías escapar así como así?

-¿Entonces, dices que la gente de esta casa hizo esto.- dice Tatsumi volviendo a llamar la atención de los demás presentes.

-Así como lo escuchaste.- responde Nero.

-Como los guardias guardaron silencio, son igual de culpables.- dice leone sin dejar de sujetar a Aria.

-¡Es mentira, yo jamás supe de este lugar!.- grita la niña en un tono desesperado.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué intentaste huir de nosotros si no tenías nada que temer?.- pregunta fríamente Nero a Aria, la cual dio un ligero respingo al escuchar esa frase.

-¿A quién le vas a creer, a la persona que te salvo o a estos asesinos desalmados?.- grita Aria a Tatsumi el cual estaba completamente paralizado.

-Tatsumi…

El aludido voltea a su izquierda al escuchar una voz y sus ojos se abren con horror al ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando.

-Soy yo…

Se trataba de un chico de más o menos la edad de Tatsumi, de pelo negro y corto con una banda en la cabeza y casi completamente desnudo.

-¿I-Ieyasu?.- pregunta Tatsumi estupefacto.

-Esa chica nos invitó a su casa a sayo y a mí, después de la comida caímos inconscientes y despertamos aquí.- decía Ieyasu con un palpable sentimiento de dolor en su voz.- esa chica torturo a Sayo hasta la muerte.

Dicho esto, aquí chico cayo de rodillas como si no le quedaran fuerzas, mientras todos los demás se quedaban en silencio. Nero contemplaba aquella escena con un sentimiento de lastima hacia ambos, uno por haber tenido que soportar aquel infierno y otro por haber tenido un reencuentro tan horrible con sus amigos.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con eso?!.- grita Aria de repente mientras apartaba de un manotazo a Leone y empezaba a hacer unas horribles muecas.- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS CAMPESINOS! ¡NO TIENE MAYOR VALOR QUE EL GANADO! ¡TENGO DERECHO A HACER LO QUE ME PLAZCA CON ELLOS, ¿O NO?! ¡Y ESA MUJER, A PESAR DE SUS ORIGENES ELLA TENIA UN CABELLO MAS SEDOSO QUE EL MIO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE! ¡FUE POR SESO DE QUE LA HICE SUFRIR TANTO COMO FUERA POSIBLE!

-De modo que al fin muestra su verdadera naturaleza.- dice Nero con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de desagrado.

-Es como tú lo dijiste, demonios con piel de ángeles.- responde Leone con la misma actitud.

-Eliminar.- dice la asesina de cabello negro desenfundando de nuevo su espada.

-Esperen.- se escucha la voz de Tatsumi, él había salido del almacén y su mirada hizo que Nero arqueara una de sus cejas con interés.

-¿Aun intentas protegerla?.- pregunta Leone extrañada.

-No…- entonces repentinamente Tatsumi hace un mandoble con su espada, rajando por completo el torso a Aria, cayendo esta al suelo.- Yo la matare.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la escena.

"Sé que había un sentimiento de odio hacia ella, pero la mato sin dudarlo".- piensa Leone.

"Nada mal, es obvio que este chico tiene un talento latente y las agallas para matar, incluso a los de su propia especie".- piensa Nero.

La asesina de la katana permaneció en silencio.

Entonces repentinamente el amigo de Tatsumi vomito un chorro de sangre.

-¡Ieyaso!.- grita Tatsumi mientras leone y Nero lo siguen.

La mujer felina doblo los barrotes de la celda y el pelirrojo saco a Ieyaso con mucho cuidado y se lo paso a Tatsumi con lo deposito en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Son los estados finales del Lubora.- explica la asesina de negro.- La madre disfruto drogando a sus víctimas y escribió sobre eso en su diario con lujo de detalle. El ya no tiene salvación.

-Tatsumi.- dice el moribundo.- Ella nunca se rindió ante esa perra… incluso hasta el final, ella sorprendía tanto, así que Ieyasu debe tener, un final igual de espectacular.

Tras alzar su puño aquel chico finalmente dejo caer su cuerpo sin fuerzas.

-Requiescat in pace.- dice Nero arrodillándose y cerrando los ojos de Ieyasu.

-Parece que se mantenía vivo por pura voluntad.- dice la asesina de la katana.

-¿Pero qué… que le está pasando a la capital?.- dice Tatsumi mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

-Supongo que se acabó.- dice Nero poniéndose su capucha encima de nuevo.

-Vamos.- dice la chica de pelo negro dándose la vuelta para marchase.

-Oye.- dice Leone llamando a su compañera.- ¿Por qué no nos los traemos con nosotros?

-¿Perdón?.- pregunta Nero pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Leone lo había rodeado el cuello fuertemente con su brazo, imposibilitando que el pelirrojo se moviera y empezó a jalar a Tatsumi por la parte posterior de su suéter y lo arrastraba fuera de aquel almacén.

-Nuestra base siempre esta escasa de personal, ustedes tiene suerte talento y habilidad, no están de acuerdo?.- dice Leone.

-Oye espera tengo que cavar una tumba para esos dos!.- gritaba Tatsumi pataleando.

-No es que no me sienta halagado por los cumplidos pero no recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a unir a su grupo.- dice Nero apenas respirando y algo sonrojado puesto que en su posición su rostro estaba frotando uno de los atributos de su captora.

-Oh bueno, traeré sus cuerpos después a nuestra base así que no te preocupes.- dice Leone y luego mira a Nero.- En cuanto a ti, es posible que podamos usar a una leyenda urbana como tú en nuestro escuadrón.

-¡Llegas tarde!.- decía la peli rosada con el rifle a sus dos compañeras, Leone había vuelto a su aspecto habitual y llevaba en brazos a Tatsumi y Nero estaba a su izquierda frotando su lastimado cuello y tratando de quitarse la sensación de los senos de Leone en su mejilla de su cabeza.

Todo aquel grupo se había reunido en la telaraña de hilos que se encontraba frente a la mansión.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y que es esa cosa que llevas ahí? ¿Y por qué hay un tipo con aspecto de acosador sexual con ustedes?.- vuelve a preguntar la chica del rifle.

-Nuestros nuevos amigos.- dice Leone con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?.- dice Tatsumi con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Nero se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran hablado en lengua extraterrestre.

-¿No se los dije?.- dice Leone dejando caer a Tatsumi.- ¡Ustedes son de los nuestros ahora!

Nero ayudo a Tatsumi a levantarse mientras miraban con expresión aturdida a las cinco personas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-¡Felicidades, ahora son miembros honorarios del grupo Night Raid!.- gruta Leone alzando su puño enérgicamente.

-Pero de qué demonios están hablando?.- grita Tatsumi.

-¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?.- dice Nero haciendo un cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

-Ríndanse.- dice la asesina de negro.- una vez que Leone comienza con una decisión no parara hasta que se cumpla.

-Como era de esperarse, me conoces muy bien.- dice Leone a su compañera mientras que Nero se queda pensativo.

"Viendo como son las coas, posiblemente sea arriesgado si hago todas mis operaciones yo solo, quizás la idea no sea tan mala".- piensa este.

-Supongo que podríamos negociarlo.- dice Nero a leone con un suspiro.

-Ese es el espíritu.- dice leone rodeando de nuevo al pelirrojo con un brazo y luego voltea a ver al grandulón con armadura.- ¿Bullat, podrías encargarte del pequeño?

Inmediatamente este sujete a Tatsumi en un brazo como un saco de patatas.

-¿Qué te pasa suéltame?.- dice Tatsumi al ya mencionado Bullat.

-Descuida.- responde este mientras una extraña atmosfera los rodeaba.- te prometo que todo mejorara.

-¿Qué?.- dice Tatsumi sintiendo escalofríos.

-¿Qué esta…?.- pregunto Nero al ver la escena, pero Leone, de nuevo en su forma felina lo interrumpe.

-Ya te contare cuando lleguemos.

-Misión completada. Tiempo de regresar.- dice la asesina de la katana mientras todos daban un salto en el aire hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

"No sé en qué demonios me estaré metiendo, pero ahora no hay remedio, tendré que seguir adelante hasta el final, aunque me pregunto cómo serán las coas a partir de ahora".- fue lo último que Nero, alias Deathshadow pensó antes de que el junto con los asesinos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.-Mata las introducciones.**

 **.**

Nero se encontraba solo en una habitación de aspecto clase media, con armario, un escritorio, una cama y un espejo, la túnica de asesino del pelirrojo se encontraba colgada en un perchero en una esquina del recinto, la cama se encontraba posicionada junto a la ventana y fuera de esta se podía ver un oscuro bosque iluminado por la luz de la una, aunque un débil resplandor se podía ver en el horizonte indicando que el sol no tardaría en salir.

"Por un lado quizás sea bueno esta propuesta que ella me ha ofrecido, digo, se de sobra que no puedo ganar yo solo contra el imperio pero esperaba debilitarlos un poco para que las facciones rebeldes como el ejército revolucionario se hicieran cargo, y de repente me llega ayuda como caída del cielo, aunque por otra parte no estoy seguro si volver a ser parte de un equipo, incluso después de… aquella vez".- Nero seguía pensando en esto a medida que el sol iba saliendo y meditaba las ventajas y desventajas de unirse a Night Raid

-¡Buenos días!.- grita Leone abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada, a lo que el pelirrojo solo alzo la mirada.

-Ah, hola Leone.- dice Nero con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Estabas despierto? Rayos es más divertido cuando saltan de sus camas del susto.- dice la rubia con un gesto infantil de disgusto.

-Perdona arruinarte la broma, normalmente no duermo más de 3 horas.- responde Nero de manera despreocupada.

-En fin, ¿listo para tu primer día como miembro de Night Raid?.- responde Leone con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye dije que lo pensaría, aun no me he decidido.- responde el pelirrojo en un tono ligeramente más serio.- Además ni siquiera conozco a los miembros, así que supongo que deberías mínimo presentarme a tus amigos.

Leone se queda pensativa un par de segundos.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?.- dice esta con una risita, acto seguido salta hacia Nero y lo rodea una vez más con el brazo.- Ven, es hora de que conozcas a la banda.

-Mi cuello… duele… por favor si vas a hacer… esto al menos hazlo con más cariño.- murmuraba Nero sonrojado porque su rostro otra vez estaba siendo frotado contra los pechos de Leone mientras esta lo llevaba casi a rastras fuera de la habitación.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, el cual tenía un aspecto normal y por las ventanas se podía ver más bosque y Leone tarareaba algo alegremente, de pronto Nero se acordó de algo.

-¿Oye sabes donde esta Tatsumi?.- pregunta el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

-¿El?, bueno ayer en la madrugada traje los cuerpos de sus amigos, él dijo que quería enterrarlos personalmente y bueno, no se lo negué.- responde la rubia en un tono más calmado.

-¿No iras a buscarlo?, digo supongo que si vas también quieres que se una a este grupo también tendrá que conocer a los miembros.- dice Nero.

-Aun no, está de luto así que creo que lo voy a dar un par de días para desahogarse.- responde Leone al tiempo que llegaban ambos a una puerta al final del camino.

-Bueno, esta es la cocina, y dada la hora creo que es momento de que conozcas a una vieja amiga.- le dice Leone a Nero con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vieja amiga… ¿Quién?.- decía este pero la rubia abrió la puerta y entro antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Nero la siguió y se encontró en una amplia habitación que se dividia dos partes, la de la izquierda era un comedor, era pequeño pero acogedor y la de la derecha era una cocina, y en dicha cocina estaba…

-¡Tú!.- señala Nero.

A quien le había hablado era a la asesina de cabello negro y ojos rojos que había visto la noche anterior, ella se encontraba ahí de pie, con su cabello ahora recogido, no estaba usando ese abrigo de la vez pasada, en cambio ahora llevaba un delantal y parecía que estaba cocinando, bueno, no parecía, estaba cocinando. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser exactos.

La manera en la que ella cortaba los vegetales, pelaba las frutas, troceaba las carnes, y ponía a hervir y cocer todo eran dignos de un chef de calidad. La chica solo los miro un instante antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Socio, te presento al as de nuestro equipo, Akame.- dice Leone aun con su amplia sonrisa.

-Akame ¿eh?.- se decía a si mismo Nero, mientras intentaba convencerse de que la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Oye Akame, ven aquí a conocer a chico nuevo.- dice Leone alegremente acercándose a la cocina.

-¿Es uno de los nuestros?.- pregunta la aludida mientras terminaba de preparar dos platos y los ponía en la mesa del comedor.

-Por supues…- iba a decir Leone pero Nero la interrumpe.

-Aun no lo he decidido.

-Entonces aun no puedo servirte a ti el desayuno.- responde Akame mientras apartaba uno de los platos.

-Curioso, viendo cómo es que ya lo preparaste.- decía el pelirrojo.

Entonces rápidamente Akame toma el plato que había apartado junto con unos palillos chinos, y a con una velocidad propia de una aspiradora, empieza a comerse lo que había servido hasta que no quedo prácticamente nada.

-Gracias por la comida.- dice esta mientras se aproximaba al fregadero de la cocina y empezaba a lavar el plato que había usado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…?.- Nero estaba asombrado de la rapidez con la que la asesina se había comido, si no es que tragado, lo que iba servido para él.

-Así es ella, Akame nunca deja que nada se desperdicie.- dice Leone mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Y que se supone que voy a comer yo ahora?.- pregunta Nero algo nervioso.

-Nada de esta cocina hasta que te nos unas, pero en el bosque hay una gran variedad de fauna salvaje, seguro que puedes conseguirte algo tu solo.- le responde simplemente la rubia antes de volverse hacia Akame.- ¿Oye, sabes a donde se fueron los demás?

-Vinieron aquí antes que ustedes, Bullat fue a entrenar como es su costumbre, Mine bajo a la ciudad, a Lubbock le toca limpiar la base, y Sheele dijo que iría a leer a la sala.- responde la chica de negro con el mismo tono inexpresivo al cual Nero ya se había acostumbrado a estas alturas.

-Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- dice Leone en un tono una tanto más cortante.

-Sheele está en la sala leyen…

-No, lo que dijiste antes de eso.

-¿Mamá me hice popo?

-Ahora fuiste demasiado atrás, yo hablo de lo que dijiste acerca de Lubbock.

-¿Qué a él le toca limpiar la base?

Leone se queda petrificada un par de segundos antes de tomar bruscamente por el brazo a Nero.

-Ven socio, creo que ya sabemos con quién te presentaras primero.- dice ella en un tono molesto.

-Pero ¿y el desayuno?.- dice Nero algo preocupado.

-Tenemos todo el día para eso ahora sígueme.- dice Leone en tono de malhumor, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que posiblemente sea más inteligente seguirle el juego.

-Bueno… está bien… adiós Akame… gusto en conocerte.- dice Nero mientras era arrastrado fuera de la cocina.

La asesina de ojos rojos se queda sola, y entonces ella fija su atención en el plato que Leone había dejado atrás y que lo que estaba servido aún seguía caliente.

-Es mi deber evitar que esto se desperdicie.- dice Akame sacando de la nada un par de palillos nuevos.

.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos Nero iba siendo rápidamente arrastrado por una malhumorada Leone, y con tanta fuerza que el pobre estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en los brazos.

-Oye no quiero parecer grosero pero, ¿Por qué vamos tan de prisa? ¿Cuál es el problema con que ese sujeto limpie su base secreta?.- dice el pelirrojo.

-Cuando llega el turno de Lubbock para limpiar nuestro hogar, esos conlleva a que algunas habitaciones estén bajo ciertos… riesgos.- dice Leone con un gruñido.

-¿Riesgos? ¿Qué riesgos puede haber en hacer un simple trabajo de limpieza?.- pregunta Nero algo confuso.

-Créeme, lo veras muy pronto.- responde la rubia.

.

-Este es el momento cuando uno se convierte en hombre.- decía un chico de cabello verde y abrigo de color purpura en una habitación oscura, las cortinas estaban corridas y frente a él había un ropero con unos cajones en la parte inferior.

El chico de pelo verde se acercó lentamente al cajón y extendió sus manos hacia adelante mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se formaba en su rostro. Entonces abrió el cajón, y una especie de luz dorada parecía venir de este.

-El… mayor… tesoro… del mundo.- dice el muchacho mientras sacaba del brillante cajón lo que parecía ser un…

…panty de color negro.

Justo en ese instante la puerta de la oscura habitación se abrió de golpe, y para horror de peliverde, una familiar chica rubia se encontraba en la entrada.

-De modo que… esta vez cruzas los limites ¿eh?.- dice Leone con una voz inexpresiva mientras el muchacho se la quedaba mirando con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¿Oye que está pasando, y que es este sitio?.- dice Nero entrando también a la habitación.

-Las presentaciones tendrán que esperar socio, ahora por favor espérame afuera de mi habitación si eres tan amable.- dice Leone con el mismo tono inexpresivo y sin apartar la mirada de su presa.

-¿Tu habitación?.- dice Nero mirando a su alrededor y después la escena que tenía enfrente.- Ah, ya veo.

Nero rápidamente sale y cierra la puerta tras de él, y segundos después…

-OH POR DIOS.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos, golpes y gruñidos de animal salvaje, lo cual sugería que algo sumamente horrible estaba pasando tras las puertas de aquella habitación, y Nero no quería averiguar de qué se trataba.

Un par de minutos después salió Leone, llevando a rastras al peliverde que tenía el rostro cubierto de moretones y lo arrojo en medio del pasillo.

-Este pequeño degenerado que vez aquí es Lubbock.- dice la rubia en un tono bastante irritado.

El tipo no hizo más que retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, murmurando cosas que no se alcanzaban a entender.

-Em… mucho gusto.- le dice Nero con una sonrisa al pobre que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos, no vale la pena seguir con este tipo y aún falta que te presente a los demás miembros.- dice Leone retirándose con paso firme de la escena, Nero le hecho una última mirada a Lubbock y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Ganarse el afecto de las mujeres… amigo lo estás haciendo mal".- piensa el pelirrojo antes de ir tras la rubia.

.

Los dos asesinos se dirigieron hacia una salida que los condujo a un amplio patio en la parte trasera de la base, donde el sol ya estaba completamente alto en el cielo indicando que ya era mediodía.

En el ya mencionado pato había un hombre bastante alto y fornido, no llevaba camisa, solo llevaba pantalones blancos y botas negras, dejando ver unos músculos tremendamente grandes, dándole el aspecto de un verdadero levantador de pesas, su rostro era el de un adonis, solo que, un poco más ancho, su cabello negro estaba cuidadosamente acomodado en un extraño copete que terminaba en forma de corazón.

Pero a pesar de su enorme cuerpo se le veía moviendo un enorme palo de madera sólida como si este estuviera hecho de plumas, y la fuerza con las que sus enormes brazos bastoneaban el objeto hacia que se levantaran a su alrededor poderosas ráfagas de viento.

Pero en ese instante el hombre se detuvo, pues un sonido de palmadas lo llego a sus oídos, al voltearse vio a Nero y a Leone en las escaleras al patio, siendo el primero quien estaba aplaudiendo.

-Nada mal, se nota que eres bastante bueno con la lanza.- dice el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que si?.- dice Leone corroborando las palabras de Nero.

-Oh vaya, gracias.- dice Bullat mirando a otro lado y Nero por un momento creyó que el hombre se sonrojaba pero se dijo a si mismo que debió de ser su imaginación.

-¿Entonces tu eres Bullat? Casi ni te reconocí sin la armadura.- dice Nero algo extrañado.

-Entonces te diste cuenta, algunos me confunden con otra persona la primera vez que me ven sin mi armadura jeje.- responde Bullat con una ligera risa.

-En fin, mi nombre es Nero.- dice el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano.

-Sí, ya sabemos, el de leyendas urbanas y toda la cosa, un gusto conocerte.- dice el hombre estrechándole la mano.

-Solo como dato extra…-dice Leone acercándose.-…es gay.

.

Silencio.

.

-¿Qué?.- dice Nero algo incrédulo a lo que acababa de oír.

-Así como lo oyes, así que cuídate o podrías fácilmente caer en la garras de sus encantos.- dice la rubia con una risita.

-¿Encantos?.- murmura Nero ahora algo asustado.

-Oye, por favor para, podría malinterpretarlo.- dice Bullat mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo.

"No lo ha negado… lo va a negar… por favor que niegue esa supuesta homosexualidad".- pensaba Nero ahora entrando en pánico por dentro aunque se trataba de ver relajado por fuera.

-Ahora, si no les es molestia, debo continuar mi entrenamiento.- dice Bullat tomando la enorme vara y se dirigía al centro del campo.

"No lo escuche negarlo, por favor que lo haya negado sin que me diera cuenta".-vuelve a pensar Nero.- "algo me dice que debo empezar a dormir con la espalda contra la pared".

.

Al final llegaron a la sala, justo ahí se encontraba Sheele, ella estaba agachada delante del sillón y parecía estar buscando algo debajo del mismo.

-¡Sheele!.- dice Leone casi a voz de grito, provocando que la chica de morado se sobresaltara hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza con la mesita que tenía tras de ella.

La rubia se rio un poco al ver el espectáculo y entonces tomo unos anteojos del sillón opuesto y se los tendió a Sheele.

-Creo que los estabas buscando en el sitio equivocado.- dice Leone mientras su interlocutora se levantaba.

-Gracias.- responde Sheele mientras se ponía los anteojos.

-Quiero presentarte a nuestro socio más reciente.- dice Leone apuntando a Nero quien observaba la escena.

-Hola.- dice este saludando de manera casual y con una sonrisa.

-Oh.- responde Sheele repentinamente sonrojada y agacha la mirada, sin responder el saludo.

"¿Esta es la misma persona que vi anoche?, parece alguien completamente diferente".- piensa el pelirrojo mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

Leone se fijó en la reacción de su amiga y entonces se formó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, decidiendo que era hora de molestar un poco como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sheele? ¿Te gustó lo que viste?.- dice la rubia en un tono pícaro.

-¿Eh?.- responde Sheele algo nerviosa.

-¿Me perdí de algo?.- pregunta Nero alzando una ceja.

-Bueno y que estas esperando, ve y ataca.- dice leone empujando a su amiga hacia adelante.

Esta se tropieza y casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque Nero la atrapo en el acto, Sheele alza la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunta este algo extrañado.

Sheele se le queda mirando unos segundos al verlo tan cerca y entonces…

-¡EEK!

La chica se aparta bruscamente y sale corriendo de la estancia con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Bueno… eso fue interesante.- dice Nero rascándose la cabeza mientras veía en la dirección que Sheele se había ido.

-Descuida, te acostumbraras.- dice Leone viendo que su trabajo estaba hecho.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y una persona diferente entro en el recinto.

"Pero si es la loli del rifle futurista".- piensa Nero observando a la recién llegada.

Esta se les queda mirando por unos segundos con un rostro de pocos amigos y luego observa detenidamente a Nero de arriba abajo.

-¿Este es uno de los que quieres que se una al grupo?.- pregunta la loli, Nero no se había dado cuenta pero tenía un cierto tono altanero que no le agradaba demasiado.

-Oh pero por supuesto, Mine conoce a nuestro nuevo miembro Nero, Nero conoce a nuestra francotirador experta, Mine.- responde la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Un placer.- dice Nero haciendo una señal de saludo de la manera mas educada posible.

"Debo darle una buena primera impresión si quiero caerle bien"

Mine lo sigue observando un poco más, y su expresión severa parece relajarse ligeramente.

-Pareces competente para el oficio.- dice finalmente la pelirosada.

"Parece que di en el blanco".- piensa Nero con una sonrisa.

-Pero no hay manera de que un vago como tu pueda entrar a nuestro equipo.- dice después Mine con una mueca de burla.

-¿Vago?.- responde Nero claramente ofendido y enojado.

-Por supuesto, solo mírate, con esa vestimenta tuya puedo deducir que tienes unos hábitos incluso peores que los de Leone.- dice Mine soltando una risa burlona al final de la clase.

"¿Saben qué?, al diablo lo de caerle bien y ser amable con ella".- piensa Nero mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues discúlpeme porque mi forma de vestir no sea del agrado de una estirada como tu.- dice el pelirrojo enfadado.

-¿Estirada? ¡Pues al menos yo tengo más clase a la hora de asesinar que tu.- responde Mine igualmente enojada.

-¡El asesinato no tiene nada que ver con tener clase!.- replica Nero alzando el tono de voz. Leone por su parte estaba conteniendo la risa ante aquel espectáculo.

-¡VAGABUNDO!.- grita Mine sin poder contener más su furia.

-¡PLANA!.- responde Nero perdiendo la paciencia.

…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- pregunta Mine en voz baja, su expresión en su rostro ahora estaba en blanco.

-Oh dios, ahora si la hiciste socio.- dice Leone con una mueca burlona mientras retrocedía a una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué?.- dice Nero viendo extrañado a la rubia, pero cuando volvió a ver a la pelirosada se encontró con un cañón de un rifle apuntándole a los ojos.

-Lubbock ya aprendió por la mala a no llamarme de esa forma, parece que te debo dar a ti la misma lección.- dice Mine fríamente mientras sostenía el rifle con firmeza.

.

Cinco minutos después, Nero saco la cabeza desde detrás de un agujereado sillón, en una igualmente agujereada sala, el arma que Mine sostenía aun echaba humo y Leone seguía en la misma esquina, con una bolsa de papas fritas que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

-Y que te sirva de recordatorio porque la próxima vez el tiro te dará directo en el cerebro.- grita la pelirosada antes de marcharse furiosa de la estancia.

-Ja ja ja ja, admito que ver eso fue todo un espectáculo, y tienes agallas al haberle dicho eso a la persona con el peor temperamento del grupo.- dice Leone acercándose al pelirrojo quien lentamente y aun temblando de miedo salió de su escondite.

-No hay manera de que vaya a trabajar con ella, jamás.- dice Nero con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo, aun puedes trabajar con los demás miembros si te nos unes.- dice Leone en un tono más suave.

Esta última frase hizo que Nero se quedara silencioso y su rostro se puso serio.

-¿Y qué dices, entraras?.- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa amigable y extiende la mano.

-Aún hay algo que debo hacer antes de responder.- dice Nero alzando la vista.

-¿A si?.- responde Leone algo extrañada y bajando la mano.

-Tengo que conocer a quien está a cargo por supuesto.- dice Nero.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso…- dice Leone.- nuestra líder no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-En ese caso no estaría mal quedarme aquí hasta que regrese.- responde Nero con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, en ese caso creo que es momento de que te enseñe de los alrededores, pues de algo te tendrás que alimentar hasta que te nos unas.- dice Leone rodeando de nuevo al pelirrojo con el brazo y quedando este de nuevo con su mejilla contra los pechos de su acompañante mientras ambos se retiraban de la sala.

"Lo admito, todos son bastante raros e inusuales, y parece no haber nada normal en ninguno de estos asesinos, pero ahora que los conozco un poco mejor, hay una sensación a mi alrededor ahora que no he sentido desde hace tiempo, ¿debería unirme a ellos?, supongo que la pregunta solo la sabré al ver a la jefa, y solo entonces, y cuando vea a todos reunidos, veré que tan fuerte es la convicción de este grupo, y también veré mi respuesta".

Nero piensa esto mientras una sonrisa se forma se le formaba en el rostro de manera inconsciente, al tiempo que seguía siendo arrastrado por Leone y lo último que se le pasa por su mente antes de concentrarse en la tarea de reconocer el terreno es:

"¿Me pregunto cómo será cuando Tatsumi conozca a este peculiar grupo".


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4.- Mata al país.**

 **.**

Han pasado aproximadamente dos días desde que Nero había conocido al pintoresco grupo de Night Raid, y lo único que había hecho en ese entonces para matar el rato mientras la jefa no estaba, había sido reconocer el terreno en las cercanías de la base de los asesinos.

Según pudo ver, estaban en un bosque en medio de la nada, situado aproximadamente 10 km al norte de la capital, la base por fuera estaba en una ladera de una montaña, una formidable construcción de piedra sólida al cual el interior le había sido llenado con todo lo necesario para volverlo habitable, aunque por un lado el pelirrojo se preguntaba el porqué del que la base estuviera expuesta de aquella manera, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarla.

La fauna en el bosque de los alrededores era variada, que iba desde el insecto más inofensivo, hasta bestias peligrosas bastante, valga la redundancia, peligrosas. Aunque esto no parecía representar ninguna dificultad para el grupo, de hecho, esos monstruos parecían ser uno de los platos principales en la comida del grupo, sobre todo para Akame, quien siempre iba a por los grandes.

Nero no pasaba casi nada de tiempo en el cuartel general, ya que no le gustaba mucho estar en un solo lugar o encerrado. Leone llego a describir de manera amistosa su actitud como el "síndrome del espíritu libre".

Y hablando de la rubia, era ella con quien Nero pasaba el poco tiempo que se quedaba en el cuartel, charlando, riéndose, bebiendo, o con el pelirrojo intentando vencer de nuevo a la rubia en vencidas, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, de hecho su diferencia más notoria era que, mientras Nero era bastante activo y estaba constantemente en movimiento, Leone era una holgazana total, siendo sus únicas actividades fuera del asesinato, el entrenar unas pocas horas y su turno de limpiar la base, descubriendo aquí que de echo era la que más se tardaba en limpiar la base, tomándole hasta tres días (si, leyeron bien) debido a que siempre se dormía o lo dejaba para continuar al día siguiente.

Con los demás no tenía casi ningún problema, Bullat, dejando de lado su preferencia de género, era un sujeto agradable con quien se podía pasar el rato, Lubbock, a pesar de su excesiva obsesión por el sexo opuesto, era un buen chico, Sheele le parecía bastante simpática, y consideraba adorable su falta de coordinación, sobre Akame, el pelirrojo no sabía si decir si le agradaba o no ya que ella era muy callada y casi no hablaba con ella, por lo que decidió mantener una opinión neutra sobre ella, en cuanto a Mine, era simple, Nero la evitaba a toda costa, no le caía para nada bien desde aquella pésima primera discusión que tuvieron y simple u sencillamente no se dirigían la palabra de manera directa.

En el segundo día de su estancia con el grupo de asesinos, el pelirrojo había bajado a la ciudad para hablar con Chikao sobre la cuestión de trabajar con Night Raid, Leone fue con él, en parte para asegurarse de que Nero no intentara escaparse del grupo y también porque le interesaba la idea de tener un informante en los barrios bajos, diciéndose a sí misma por qué no se le había ocurrido eso.

El arisco compañero de trabajo de Nero se molestó con él por el hecho de haber estado desaparecido día y medio.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí, ¿hablas de que nos asociemos con la banda de los asesinos más buscados en la capital?.- dice Chikao con el ceño fruncido.

-Más o menos, aun no lo decido.- dice Nero sentado en la sala de la vieja casa mientras a su lado leone se bebía la botella de licor que estaba en la mesa de centro.

-Normalmente te diría que es arriesgado, pero dado como están las cosas, quizá podría funcionar.- dijo Chikao en un tono de voz más calmado.

-¿En serio?.- dice Nero asombrado, pues no esperaba que el estuviera de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Solo piénsalo, tendríamos una mejor paga, y sin mencionar que si nos afiliamos completamente al movimiento revolucionario, podría contar con la protección del mismo, así como una vivienda en mejores condiciones.- responde Chikao pensativo y Nero frunce un poco el ceño.

"No me sorprende, este tipo siempre pensando en el beneficio propio".- piensa el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Lo vez!? Incluso tu amigo piensa que es una buena idea.- dice Leone dejando la botella vacía en la mesa.

Incluso si el socio del pelirrojo decía eso, la última palabra era obvio que la tendría la líder de ellos, además quería ver a los miembros en acción una vez más.

-Oye por cierto, tenemos un trabajo.- agrega Chikao limpiando sus lentes.

-¿En serio?.- pregunta Nero arqueando una ceja.- ¿Y de que se trata esta vez?

-Se trata de una petición del ejército revolucionario.- responde el hombre, a lo que Leone levanta la mirada con interés.

-¿De nuevo? Con esta ya serian tres veces que esos tipos nos piden ayuda.- dice Nero dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa.

-Pues deben tener una buena opinión de ti si las personas para quienes trabajamos necesitan contratarte tan seguido.- dice Leone con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, dinero es dinero, ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos esta vez?.- pregunta Nero inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Parece que un pequeño convoy viene de camino a la capital, su cargamento son armas de fuego de alto calibre que nuestros clientes necesitan para reabastecer un pequeño regimiento que tiene varios kilómetros al este de la capital.- explica Chikao.

-Entonces solo es matar a unos tipos y robarles sus juguetes… suena bien.- responde Nero en tono casual.- ¿Y cuánto nos van a pagar por esto?

-200 monedas de oro para ser exactos.- dice Nero con una sonrisa de bueno humor.

-Hou… ¿y todavía dudas de trabajar con nosotros?.- dice Leone con una sonrisa pícara y agrega.- Nosotros recibimos pagas similares en cada trabajo que hacemos.

El pelirrojo se queda pensativo unos momentos.

-Tomare el trabajo.

-Bien.- en ese momento Chikao saca un mapa de lo que parecía ser el territorio que circulaba la capital, el hombre entonces señala un punto marcado en la parte este.- al amanecer el convoy tomara este camino, en esta parte será el momento adecuado para atacar.

-Excelente, los estaré esperando y no sabrán que los golpeo.- dice Nero examinando el mapa.

-Se ve interesante, ¿puedo participar?.- pregunta Leone con curiosidad.

-Me encantaría, pero mañana tú tienes que presentar al grupo ante Tatsumi.- indica Nero a la rubia.

-Oooooh, cierto… rayos.- dice Leone algo molesta.

-Sera para la próxima, además esto no será muy difícil, regresare por la tarde del mismo día.- explica Nero, y luego de una pausa agrega.- Y cuando lo haga, vendré con la respuesta a tu proposición.

-Genial.- responde Leone con una sonrisa.

"Siento que una extraña atmosfera se está gestando aquí".- piensa Chikao mientras iba por una nueva botella de licor a la cocina.

.

Nero se levantó al alba del día siguiente, en realidad llevaba despierto desde antes, más haba permanecido tumbado en su cama por horas mirando el techo de su habitación.

Había estado casi toda la noche reflexionando acerca de Night Raid, mientras recuerdos lejanos le venían a la mente, en esos recuerdos tan vividos donde casi podía escuchar el mar abierto y la brisa marina.

Fue entonces que se puso de pie y tomo su túnica de asesino; habiéndose equipado con sus herramientas de trabajo por así decirlo, el joven pelirrojo salió por la ventana, como era la costumbre cuando iba a cometer un asesinato y se dirigió al bosque mientras afuera amanecía.

Le tomo una caminata de tres horas llegar al punto acordado, se trataba de un camino que pasaba al lado de una montaña a la izquierda, las salientes de arriba daban un punto perfecto para que cualquier grupo de bandidos hiciera un asalto, pero el pelirrojo estaba 99% seguro que los guardias que vigilaban la caravana estarían esperando un ataque desde la montaña.

Así que decidió jugar con eso en su contra.

.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando las caravana de soldados paso por el sitio, eran al menos tres carruajes más grandes de lo habitual y las puertas estaban hechas de un metal que parecía bastante fuerte, al menos había como 20 hombres custodiando cada uno de estos, y el carruaje de en medio tenia un pequeño cañón en la parte superior.

La gran mayoría llevaba armas de fuego, otros seguían con las tradicionales lanzas y espadas.

Mientras seguían avanzando, ninguno de ellos aparto la vista por un segundo de las montañas.

-Estén alerta ante cualquier peligro, al ministro no le gustara que nos retrasemos con la entrega de armas del puesto este.- indica el comandante mientras el grupo de soldados apretaba un poco el paso.

Fue entonces que una explosión se escuchó por delante y por detrás de la caravana, seguido por un derrumbe de rocas que dejo imposibilitado a los soldados de avanzar o retroceder.

Estos no se los pensaron dos veces y digirieron una certera ráfaga de balas hacia la ladera montañosa que se encontraba encima de ellos. Incluso el cañón disparo, pero de forma en que no se provocaran un derrumbe hacia ellos mismos.

Después de un par de minutos los soldados bajaron sus armas y examinaron a través del humo y entre las rocas.

-Muy bien señores, despejemos el camino antes de que vuelvan.- ordena el comandante.

Pero antes de que el cañón apuntara hacia el frente para quitar las rocas, se escuchó un disparo desde el bosque y el artillero cayó muerto. Apenas los demás soldados se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando los tres que estaban más cerca del bosque cayeron también, con unos cuchillos de tipo kunai clavados en sus nucas.

Acto seguido un objeto fue arrojado desde la copa de los árboles, y estallaron en una nube de humo blanco que cubrió al escuadrón. Los soldados, confundidos y entrando en pánico, dispararon en todas direcciones, matando a varios de los suyos en el proceso.

-Alto el fuego.- grita el comandante intentando disipar de entre el humo que poco a poc se desvanecia.

Entonces uno de los soldaods vio algo moverse entre ese vapor blanco, y no parecía que se tratara de uno de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera gritar para avisar a los otros, un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuello.

El comandante entonces empezó a escuchar gritos desde esa extraña niebla que iba desapareciendo, mas no lo suficiente para ver de qué se trataba, y para cuando este se disipo al fin, no pudo contener una expresión de miedo y asombro.

Todos sus hombres se encontraban muertos, con distintas puñaladas y cortes en el cuello y la nuca. Entonces el escucha unos pasos de encima del carruaje que estaba al lado suyo, y este solo tuvo tiempo a ver como una figura oscura saltaba sobre el eclipsando el sol, y todo se volvió oscuro y no supo nada más.

.

-Requiescat in pace.- dice Nero con un suspiro mientras retiraba su hoja oculta de la yugular de su víctima.

Este se levanta mientras veía a su alrededor los cadáveres de los pobres diablos que habían tenido la desdicha de vérselas con él.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y empezó a examinar los cuerpos, pues buscaba algo de oro entre ellos, como un extra por su trabajo, aunque lo que le molestaba era que estos soldados siempre llevaban poco dinero, incluso algunos llevando la miserable cantidad de tres monedas de oro.

Al terminar 15 minutos después, su pequeño saqueo solo había terminado en cincuenta monedas de oro, ya que algunos ni llevaban nada encima.

"Es increíble que soldados entrenados reciban esta miseria, ni siquiera con sus propios subordinados la capital tiene algo de consideración".- piensa Nero mientras se apoya en la sombra de uno de los carruajes.

-Veo que lo que hablaban de ti no eran solo palabras bonitas.- dice una voz femenina proveniente de los árboles que él pelirrojo tenia frente a él.

-¿Quién va?.- pregunta Nero sin alterarse pero con si brazo alzándose ligeramente.

-Relájate, ¿o es que no quieres tu paga?.- dice la misma voz.

Esa frase hace que el pelirrojo inmediatamente baje su brazo con su hoja oculta; de entre los arboles sale una atractiva mujer de pelo plateado, con si ojo derecho vendado y una prótesis en su brazo derecho, llevaba una vestimenta medianamente formal y una gabardina, y llevaba un equipaje de exploración.

Nero se le queda mirando con calma un par de segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Y a cual miembro del ejército revolucionario tengo el placer de conocer?.- pregunta Nero en el tono más cortes que pudo mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-Puedes llamarme Najenda.- responde la mujer, dejando sus cosas en el suelo y extendiendo la mano de carne y hueso en señal de saludo.

-Supongo que no hace falta que yo me presente, ya que parece ser que sabes acerca de mi.- dice el pelirrojo estrechando la mano de su interlocutora.

-¿Y cómo es que no me enteraría, si cuentan en distintas tabernas la leyenda urbana del ultimo sobreviviente de Black Flag?.- dice Najenda con una sonrisa.

Nero se sobresalta un poco a escuchar ese nombre y luego mira al suelo con una mirada algo triste.

Najenda se le queda mirando con una expresión más serie y luego saca de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-Entiendo, por tu expresión, que eras muy unido a esa banda de piratas, sin embargo, sabes tan bien como yo que no podrás tu solo contra el mundo.- dice la mujer mientras encendía un cigarrillo, y luego de dar una bocanada de humo, ella sigue diciendo.

-El Ejército Revolucionario, más que ser solo otra fuerza de soldados que solo siguen ordenes, somos una comunidad que sigue los mismos ideales, nos apoyamos el uno al otro, podría decirse que somos como una enorme familia.

Nero entonces mira hacia el cielo, y entonces recuerda al grupo de Night Raid; pese a las diferentes y peculiares personalidades de los miembros, tenía que admitir que había un lazo entre ellos que se podía palpar en el aire, y entonces le vino a la mente el rostro de Leone, esto último lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa, dado que, de nuevo, no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la rubia.

Quizás… solo quizás, podría intentar formar parte aquel pintoresco grupo.

-Jeje, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero con esas pocas palabras parece que tendré que aceptar la oferta que me hizo su división de asesinos.- dice Nero volviendo a fijar la mirada en su interlocutora, la cual vuelve a sonreír.

-En ese caso bienvenido seas al corazón del infierno, desde ahora seré tu jefa, aunque puedes ahorrarte los formalismos del trabajo se quieres.- dice Najenda tirando al piso el cigarrillo ya consumido.

-¿De modo que tú eres la maestra de ceremonias de ese circo que está en la montañas?.- dice Nero con una ligera sonrisa cínica.

-Por tus palabras veo que ya te presentaste con todos los miembros.- dice Najenda mientras tomaba sus coas de nuevo.- Descuida, luego de unos días te acostumbraras.

-Seguro.- responde Nero girando sus ojos.- ¿Y quién vendrá por todos estos armatostes futuristas?

-En unos minutos se vendrá un grupo a llevarse los carruajes, es hora de volver a la base.- dice Najenda mientras ambos se ponían en marcha después de que le entregara al pelirrojo su recompensa.

.

En el camino de regreso, a Nero le empezaban a rugir las tripas, ya que no había comido más que unos frutos secos en su camino hacia su misión, además de que había estado suprimiendo su apetito para poder encargarse de su misión.

-Oiga jefa, ¿no tendrá de pura casualidad un aperitivo o una botana encima?.- pregunta Nero con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Lo siento, el ultimo bocado que traía encima me lo comí desde hace rato.- responde Najenda a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, tampoco es que estemos muy lejos que digamos, aunque ahora mismo me podría comer lo primero que se me ponga enfrente.- comenta Nero mientras llegaban a un pequeño rio.

Es entonces cuando se escuchó un monstruoso graznido, y justo frente a ellos se les apareció una enorme ave de dos metros, con extraños colmillos saliéndole de los picos y negro como el azabache.

-Pero mira nada más, se nos ha aparecido un Evilbird.- dice Najenda con cierta indiferencia.

-Ya tenemos el almuerzo de mediodía.- dice Nero sacando su daga.

Pero de repente una explosión de sangre se vio desde detrás de la formidable criatura y esta cayó al suelo, justo detrás se vio a una figura familiar para el joven asesino y su nueva jefa.

-Akame.- dice Najenda en señal de saludo.

10 minutos después el pájaro se estaba siendo rostizado en una fogata por la joven asesina mientras Nero y Najenda esperaban a que estuviera listo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que ya te uniste a nosotros?.- pregunta Akame sin apartar la vista del pájaro.

-Bueno, sí, ya es oficial.- responde Nero asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En ese caso siéntete libre de tomar toda la carne que quieras.- responde la chica de ojos rojos mientras arrancaba el primer pedazo y se lo daba al pelirrojo, para luego arrancar un dos pedazos más, uno para su jefa y otro para ella misma.

-Gracias, compañera.- dice Nero dando su primer bocado.

Estaba delicioso.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que venían en su dirección, al voltear Akame vio venir a Tatsumi y a Leone, el primero tenía la boca abierta al ver semejante presa.

-Ten un poco.- dice la chica de ojos rojos lanzándole un pedazo de carne rostizada a su compañera.

-Gracias.- responde la rubia, atrapando el bocado y dándole un mordisco; la chica de negro miro a Tatsumi y luego lazo su pedazo de carne hacia él.

-Ya te decidiste unir a nosotros?.- pregunta ella.

-…no.- responde Tatsumi algo incómodo.

-Entonces aun no puedo compartir esta carne contigo.- dice fríamente Akame.

-Que mal por ti.- comenta Leone acabándose su parte.

"Tampoco es que la fuera aceptar, ella casi me mata 2 veces, no es que ella me agrade mucho ahora".- piensa Tatsumi entre nervioso y molesto.

-¿Por cierto a que se debe que estés tan formal?.- pregunta Leone.

-Porque la jefa y tu amigo regresaron.- responde Akame señalando a sus otros dos acompañantes que también se encontraban comiendo.

-¡Jefa!, ¡Nero!.- exclama Leone en señal de saludo al verlos.

-Yo.- responde Najenda.

-¿Qué cuentan?.- saluda Nero.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, veo que ya conoció a nuestro nuevo compañero, ¿por cierto, me trajo algún recuerdo?.- dice Leone acercándose al par junto al fuego.

-Siii… dejando ese asunto aparte.- dice Najenda en un tono de voz mas frio y empieza a hacer crujir su brazo metálico.-Me entere de que tu misión de hace 3 días tardo más de lo acostumbrado, ¿me equivoco?

"Mierda".- piensa Leone asustada de repente.

Acto seguido la rubia sale corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta hacia el bosque, pero sorprendentemente la mano de la prótesis de Najenda se disparó en una especie de gancho sujetador que atrapo a la rubia, derribándola y comenzando a arrastrarla de vuelta.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes disfrutar el matar a tus objetivos.- dice la jefa en un tono de voz que Nero y Tatsumi solo podían describir como aterrador.- Debes quitarte ese mal habito ¿sabes?

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí, por favor ya no siga haciendo ese ruido!.- dice Leone en un tono cómicamente asustado.

"Vaya, esto demuestra porque esta mujer es la que manda aquí; ¿Y por qué yo no tengo un brazo como ese?.- piensa Nero contemplando el espectáculo.

-¿Por cierto, quien es este tipo? ¿También es un amigo tuyo?.- pregunta Najenda soltando a Leone mientras observaba a Tatsumi.

-Oh cierto, jefa, este es el chico que quería recomendar.- responde la rubia empujando al chico del suéter al frente.

-Oye espera…- dice Tatsumi nervioso.

-¿Crees tú que es prometedor?.- inquiere Najenda.

-Yo creo que tiene todo lo necesario.- vuelve a responder Leone reviviendo los eventos de hace tres noches.- Y lo mismo va para el que está sentado al lado tuyo.

Tatsumi empieza a ponerse nervioso, bueno, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y Nero deja caer su hueso de pájaro al suelo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, en fin, creo que hay que darle una oportunidad.- dice Leone a Tatsumi.

-Además la paga es excelente.- agrega Akame.

-¿Esto es un trabajo de medio tiempo?.- dice Tatsumi hiperventilando un poco.

Najenda se los queda mirando un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

-Akame, reúne por favor a todos en la sala de juntas.- le dice la jefa a la chica de ojos rojos mientras tomaba su abrigo y sus cosas.- Deseo saber con detallo todo lo acontecido en la misión anterior, y también todo lo relacionado con estos dos chicos.

Mientras iban caminando de regreso la rubia se le acerco a Nero quien iba contemplando el cielo con aire despreocupado.

-Así que, ¿por fin te decidiste a unirte a nosotros?.- pregunta ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, los lobos trabajan mejor en manada.- responde Nero con una sonrisa.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!.- exclama Leone rodeando con el brazo al pelirrojo, quedando este una vez más este sobando su mejilla con el busto de su interlocutora.- Cuando terminemos nuestra reunión haremos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar ¿vale?

Najenda los miro de reojo por encima de su hombro y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a ver hacia el frente.

.

-Con que si…- murmura Najenda mientras se inclinaba adelante en su asiento.

La banda completa de Night Raid estaban presentes también, todos estaban reunidos en una amplia habitación, cuyo único mueble era una especie de sofá que asemejaba un trono.

-Ahora que comprendo la situación.- dice Najenda y extiende su mano de prótesis hacia Tatsumi.- ¿Te gustaría unirte a Night Raid?

-Me mataran si me rehusó ¿cierto?.- dice Tatsumi con miedo.

-No, eso no pasara, mas no podría dejar que te fueras de todos modos.- responde la jefa.- si rechazaras la oferta, solo trabajarías como miembro de apoyo en el taller. Vuelvo a decir de todas maneras, estarás a salvo si te rehúsas. Y con todo lo que te he dicho y ya que tu acompañante de pelo rojo ya se ha unido ¿qué es lo que piensas?

Tatsumi se quedó mirando al suelo con expresión desolada, mientras los demás lo observaban, Nero y Leone lo contemplaban desde la izquierda con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo….- empieza a decir Tatsumi mientras apretaba un poco los puños.- Quería conseguir éxito y riqueza en la capital, para salvar a mi aldea del sufrimiento y la ruina, más si la misma capital se encuentra corrupta…

-Las aldeas son pobres y están sufriendo porque la capital está podrida.- dice Bullat que estaba recargado en la pared.- ¿Acaso no quieres acabar con la raíz del problema? ¿Cómo un hombre?

-Bullat antes fue un reconocido soldado del imperio el cual deserto para unirse a la rebelión.- explica Najenda.

-Mi deber se suponía que era acabar con cualquier mal que azotara la capital.- comenta Bullat sin darle mucha importancia.- Al final decidí dejar de trabajar para la gente de esta ciudad podrida.

-Pero aun si hacen todas estas cosas, el mal no disminuirá, cierto? Seguirán habiendo gente podrida y las aldeas pequeñas como las mías no se salvaran.- decía Tatsumi con preocupación.

La jefa se le quedo mirando unos segundos pensativa.

-Como lo suponía, encajas muy bien en nuestro grupo.- dice Najenda.- Debes saber, que al sur del imperio, se encuentra la fuerza opositora al mal que cierne a este país: el ejército revolucionario.

-¿Ejército revolucionario?.- pregunta Tatsumi algo extrañado.

-Al principio eran un grupo pequeño de alborotadores, pero poco a poco se ha ido uniendo cada vez más gente a la causa de la rebelión, hasta convertirse en un gran ejército. Ellos también decidieron formar un grupo centrado en la obtención de información y el asesinato. Y esos seriamos nosotros, Night Raid.- explica la jefa señalando al último el enorme lienzo con el símbolo del grupo de asesinos antes de seguir con su explicación.- Mientras eliminamos a los parásitos del imperio, nos acercamos más y más a nuestra meta en la cual eliminaremos al primer ministro.

-¿Eliminar?.- dice Tatsumi asombrado.

-Así es, aún no sabemos cuándo se tomara esta acción definitiva, pero ya tenemos visto un plan para ganar.- dice Najenda.- Este país, seguro cambiara.

-Entonces, de eso va todo, sus asesinatos solo van dirigidos contra gente realmente mala.- empieza a decir Tatsumi en un tono un poco más animado, a lo que Najenda y el resto del grupo miraron extrañados.- En ese caso ustedes serian como asesinos justicieros ¿verdad?

Silencio.

-Pff.

-¿Eh?.- murmura Tatsumi extrañado

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se empiezan a reír casi todos los miembros del grupo, excepto Akame, que solo se quedó inexpresiva como siempre, y Nero, el cual solo se dio una palmada en la cara como si estuviera avergonzado.

-No importa como lo veas, nosotros solo asesinamos.- dice Leone en un tono suave pero frio.

-No hay nada de bueno o puro en eso.- agrega Sheele.

-Todos aquí podríamos obtener nuestra recompensa y morir en cualquier momento.- termina Bullat.

-Cada uno de los presentes tiene su propia razón para luchar y están preparados.- comente Najenda dirigiendo momentáneamente su mirada hacia Nero para luego volver con Tatsumi.- ¿Tu opinión sigue siendo la misma?

-Seré recompensado?.- pregunta el aludido.

-Oh si, si trabajas duro, podrías ser capaz de salvar a tu aldea.- responde la jefa.

-Entonces déjeme intentarlo! ¡Déjeme entrar a Night Raid!.- exclama Tatsumi, y a Nero le sorprendió la decisión que había en su tono de voz.- Si es por una meta tan grande… mis amigos abrían hecho lo mismo.

-Puede que nunca vuelvas a ver a tu aldea.- comenta Mine, a lo que Tatsumi da un respingo.

-Está bien, mientras todos en mi aldea sean felices.- dice Tatsumi con una calma inusual.

-Entonces está decidido.- dice Najenda tendiendo su mano hacia Tatsumi.- Se lo dije a Nero antes y te lo digo a ti ahora, bienvenido al corazón del infierno.

Tatsumi se quedó pasmado en medio de la sala sin saber que decir, entonces Nero se adelantó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.- dice este en un tono serio pero a la vez tranquilizador. Leone sonríe al contemplar a los nuevos integrantes.

Aunque ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que un sonido de cuerdas vino del dorso de la mano de Lubbock.

-Intrusos Najenda-san.- grita este en un tono que ameritaba urgencia.

-¿Cuántos son y en qué posición se encuentran?.- inquiere la jefa.

-A juzgar por la reacción de mi barrera diría que son 8, no, tal vez 10.- explica Lubbock.

-Permitanme.- dice Nero mirando hacia ningún sitio.

De repente alza la mirada y sus ojos habían cambiado de color de azul a blanco para sorpresa de todos menos Akame y Najenda.

Cada uno de los presentes sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, se encuentran a pocos kilómetros de aquí, son diez, se encuentran disperso en el norte y en el este y son inusual mente rápidos; a este paso darán con la base.- explica Nero con un tono de voz metódico.

-¿Cómo lo…?.- empieza a decir Tatsumi.

-Eso lo veremos luego.- interrumpe Najenda sacando un cigarro de sus bolsillos.- Que hayan llegado hasta aquí, deben de haber sido un grupo de mercenarios de otro país, así que no hay alternativa…

-Esta es una situación de extrema emergencia, **no dejen a ninguno con vida.-** ordena la jefa en tono repentinamente sombrío a los miembros de Night Raid.

Casi de inmediato Nero y Tatsumi percibieron como los instintos asesinos de sus nuevos compañeros salían a flote y en toda su gloria.

"El ambiente cambio tan repentinamente".- piensa Tatsumi algo asustado.

"Definitivamente este es un grupo con el cual no puedes joder".- piensa Nero poniéndose su capucha mientras un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo.- "Me gusta".

-Damas y caballeros, tenemos luz verde y muchas ganas de matar.- dice el pelirrojo en tono decidido saliendo disparado hacia la salida.

-Vamos.- indica Mine mientras ella sus compañeros iban tras el encapuchado.

Tatsumi se quedó atrás apenas reaccionando a lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando de repente sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿A qué esperas?.- dice Najenda quien era la que le había golpeado.- Es tu primera batalla, ve a eliminarlos

.

Ya en el bosque, el pobre de Tatsumi venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacie la posición de Bullat.

-¡Bullat-san!.- le grita Tatsumi.

-Oh vaya, ¿quieres venir conmigo?.- comenta este al ver a su recién llegado compañero.- Muy bien, desde ahora puedes decirme aniki, o guapetón.

-Entonces era aniki.- dice Tatsumi cada vez más emocionado.- esto será genial.

-Muy bien, te recompensare mostrándote algo genial.- dice Bullat con una sonrisa mientras se detenía.- Aléjate un poco, por favor.

De repente estampo su mano contra el suelo y casi como si fuera un rugido grito:

- **¡INCURSIOOOOOOOOOO!**

Entonces la espada que llevaba consigo estallo en una luz cegadora, y segundos después todo su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto por una gruesa armadura, y una lanza apareció en su mano derecha, la misma armadura que la noche del asesinato de Aria.

-¡Genial!.- grita Tatsumi al ver esa armadura.

-¿Verdad que si?.- dice Bullat con aire de suficiencia.- esta es mi teigu armadura, Incursio.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que signifique pero estoy muy emocionado solo con verlo.- responde Tatsumi.

-Muy bien, es hora de decirte lo que debes hacer, pon mucha atención.- señala Bullat.

-Entendido.- responde Tatsumi ansioso.

.

En la orilla del rio, Akame estaba frente a tres sujetos que tenían pinta de ser del desierto, debido a su piel oscura y sus turbantes.

-El hecho de que ella este aquí… significa que su escondite en verdad está cerca, valió la pena la búsqueda.- dice el mercenario de en medio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es una chica muy hermosa.- decía el mercenario de mayor tamaño.

-Nos divertiremos un poco con ella después, traten de no dañar mucho el cuerpo.- vuelve a decir el mercenario de en medio, mientras que la chica de ojos rojos no dejaba de verlos inexpresivamente.

Y de repente ella ya estaba detrás de ellos, y unas cortadas profundos en sus gargantas.

-Están bastante relajados en territorio enemigo.- dice Akame en un tono frio.

-Pero como…

-Es… muy rápida…

Dos de los mercenarios cayeron, pero uno aún se intentaba mantener en pie.

-Al menos, debo llevármela conmigo.- dice el tipo intentando alzar su espada y entonces siente un dolor en el pecho, y unas marcas empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo.-¿Una maldición, en la espada?

-Solo es necesario un golpe para asegurar tu muerte.- responde Akame alzando su espada.

.

Un mercenario con turbante corría por el bosque a toda velocidad.

"Fuimos descubiertos por el enemigo, pero eso solo nos dice que la base está en esta área, sin duda es información de lo más valiosa".- piensa este a medida que avanzaba.

Aunque no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Con que tratando de escapar ¿eh?.- dice Mine en una colina a lo lejos mientras salía de entre unos arbustos.- De todas maneras me tendré que exponer para alcanzarlo.

-¡Te pille!.- de repente un mercenario había salido de entre los arboles con una espada en su mano, mas no vio la sonrisa que se cruzó en el rostro de la francotiradora.

Entonces el mercenario fue partido en dos por las tijeras de Sheele quien le había emboscado por detrás.

-Discúlpeme.- dice esta en tono inexpresivo.

-Gracias Sheele.- dice mine mientras se ponía en marcha y ponía su dedo en el gatillo de su rifle.- Eso fue peligroso, ¡así que seguro poder alcanzarlo!

El mercenario que no paraba de correr entonces se percató de algo detrás de él, y solo tuvo tiempo de ver como un disparo de energía iba hacia él y desaparecer junto con parte del terreno donde estaba.

-En el blanco.- dice Mine con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba su arma al hombro.- Cuanto mayor sea el riesgo, mayor se volverá la potencia de mi disparo.

.

A lo lejos, unas orejas felinas se movieron al percatarse de la explosión a lo lejos.

-Esa debió la Pumpkin de Mine.- dice Leone mientras estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo de un mercenario que tenía el cráneo completamente destrozado.- no puedo creer que le guste usar una teigu tan difícil.

Y entonces mira el cadáver y sus manos que se habían convertido en zarpas mientras sonreía de forma ligeramente sádica.

-En cambio yo me puedo convertir en una bestia y puedo acabar con mis enemigos golpeándolos hasta la muerte, es más fácil y divertido.

.

-Ugh… ah…

En el interior de una cueva, una chica de apariencia extranjera se encontraba atada por varios alambres que le provocaban cortes en todo el cuerpo.

-Me preguntaba porque mis hilos soportaban un peso tan ligero.- dice Lubbock sujetando los hilo de su mano con la protección metálica de sus dedos.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que eras una chica.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA!.- grita desesperadamente la chica.

-Noup, no podrá ser, ya que conocí a un tipo que murió debido a los encantos femeninos, y no caeré en el mismo error.- dice Lubbock mientras los hilos se tensaban y le rompían el cuello, matando a la chica al instante.

Este se empieza a alejar, no sin antes darle una mirada a la chica y suspirar de malhumor.

-Aaah, que desperdicio. Esta es la parte que más me duele de mi trabajo.

.

En el interior del bosque, dos mercenarios de menor estatura se ocultaban con los cuchillos en alto detrás de una enorme roca.

-Si logramos capturar al menos a uno de ellos deberíamos de recibir un extra con el imperio.- dice el primer mercenario con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no creo que valga la pena el riesgo.- dice el segundo el cual estaba nervioso.

-Descuida, ya tengo un plan listo para el primero de ellos que pase por aquí.- responde el primero.

-¿Y te acordaste de qué hacer si uno de ellos los descubría primero?.- dice una voz desde arriba

¡!

Al mirar encima de ellos, sobre la rama de un árbol, estaba Nero en cuclillas y los miraba cínicamente, y luego, les dice en voz de susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-Esta es la parte, en la que ustedes salen corriendo.

.

Tatsumi se encontraba recostado sobre su estómago sosteniendo unas ramas a los costados de su cabeza mientras estaban en unos arbustos mientras recordaba las palabras de Bullat.

"Y recuerda, si alguno de los enemigos logra huir ten por seguro que vendrán por esta ruta, solo basta con que los entretengas un poco, así que lucha".

-Esto es muy de principiantes, ¿en serio pasara alguien por aquí?.- dice Tatsumi algo irritado.

Sus preguntas fueron pronto respondidas ya que un mercenario con una macara de lobo salió de entre los árboles, era obvio que se trataba del líder.

-Así que había alguien esperando en este camino.- grita el enorme sujeto sacando una daga de combate.

-No te dejare pasar.- grita Tatsumi decidió, aunque por dentro era obvio que se moría de nervios.

"Tengo que matar a alguien con quien no tengo ningún rencor, de todas formas no puedo dudar, porque si lo hago, me matara.

-Aunque seas un niño, no esperes que me contenga.- dice el líder mientras Tatsumi sudaba un poco.

.

-Me pregunto si habrán matado ya al nuevo, el del suéter con cara de estúpido claro.- dice Mine mientras caminaba por un árbol caído.

-No creo que tenga problema.- le comenta Sheele.

-Es raro verte evaluar a alguien.- dice Mine sentándose.

-El peleo con Akame y sobrevivió.- indica Sheele.

-Bueno sí, es cierto.- admite Mine mirando a otro lado.

-Además, según Akame quien cruzo espadas con el…

.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

"Es un chico con un enorme potencial, si se mantiene fortaleciendo su técnica, podría llegar a ser un general algún día"

Tatsumi había derribado al líder mercenario con una poderosa estocada y este había salido volando con un profundo corte en su pecho.

-¿Qué te parecen… las técnicas… de Sayo e Ieyasu?.- jadea Tatsumi mientras sangre salía de la cortada en su mejilla izquierda.- ¡ESTOS SON LOS MOVIMIENTOS QUE NOSOTRS CREAMOS Y DOMINAMOS!

Entonces el líder se voltea con cierta dificultad.

-Por favor, no me mates… si muero mi aldea…- dice este en tono suplicante a lo que Tatsumi se sorprende.

"Él también está luchando por su aldea…pero…"

Los ojos del líder brillan al ver su oportunidad y toma su espada con una velocidad increíble y Tatsumi no iba a poder reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡MUCHACHO ESTUPIDO! ¡AHORA RECLAMARE TU CABEZA EN EL NOMBRE DE MI CLAN!

¡PUÑALADA!

El líder mercenario retrocede y deja caer su espada, pues un cuchillo de lanzar se había clavado en el brazo que lo sostenía.

Tatsumi voltea y ve a Nero con el brazo extendido hacia ellos, mientras sus ojos blancos relucían bajo su capucha.

-¿Qué…?.- empieza a decir el líder pero entonces una sombra cae sobre él.

Tatsumi se queda pasmado al ver como Akame había atravesado a aquel sujeto con su espada, esta retira la hoja del cuerpo y contempla a Tatsumi con su inexpresivo rostro.

-No vaciles, de lo contrario no serás capaz de dar el golpe.- dice ella en un tono frio.

-Por poco.- dice Nero mientras arrastraba dos cuerpos y los apilaba encima del de él líder.

Entonces de repente Bullat cae frente a ellos.

-El enemigo vino por esta ruta, no se preocupen que ya estoy aquí.

-Ya se acabó.- dice Akame.

-¿Qué?.- dice Bullat.

-Suerte para la próxima compadre.- dice Nero dándole unas palmadas en su armadura.

.

-¡Un brindis! Por nuestros nuevos integrantes.- grita Leone con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol.

-¡Yo quiero el mío doble.- dice Nero alzando su rostro y luego dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Todos se habían reunido esa noche a dar su reporte sobre la misión, y como la rubia lo prometió, se estaba dando una pequeña celebración fuera de la base, y Bullat y Leone ya estaban casi completamente ebrios, con Nero piándoles los talones.

-Estuvo bien… para ser tu primer trabajo.- dice Najenda mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.- Pero a juzgar por el informe de Akame, hay un par de cosas que me preocupan.

-Por lo tanto para asegurar tu supervivencia, quizás sea mejor que tengas a alguien que te enseñe un par de cosas, así que a partir de ahora harás equipo con Akame, y asegúrate de aprender todo lo posible sobe ella.

¡!

-¡QUE!.- exclama Tatsumi.

-¿Escuchaste Akame?.- dice Najenda a la aludida que tenía in enorme trozo de carne en su mano.

-Aja.- responde esta.

-Y si vez que pierde la ruta de tus enseñanzas puedes matarlo, ¿Esta claro?.- dice la líder.

-Aja.- vuelve a responder Akame, cosa que sobresalta a Tatsumi.

-Deberías sentirte afortunado de hacer equipo de una chica tan linda como ella.- le comenta Najenda a Tatsumi.- así que dalo todo so no quieres morir.

""Voy a tener que hacer equipo con ella a partir de ahora?".- piensa Tatsumi con miedo mientras miraba a Akame.

Por otro lado, Nero se había sentado en el suelo cubierto por la hierba para luego contemplar las estrellas con rostro pensativo.

-¿Y qué se siente formar parte de nuestra familia?.- pregunta Leone sentándose al lado de él.

Nero aparto la vista y la miro fijamente al rostro.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta la rubia algo extrañada.

-Supongo que no esta tan mal, sobre todo con tan agradable compañía a mi lado.- dice Nero en un tono soñoliento.

Leone se sobresaltó por el comentario y sintió una ligera oleada de calor en su cuerpo, aunque no estaba segura si se debía al alcohol en su organismo.

Entonces el pelirrojo cae de espaldas y se queda dormido, con la rubia y el resto de la banda lo contemplaban.

-Vaya, si sigue diciéndome esas cosas, me voy a avergonzar.- dice Bullat sonrojado quien estaba detrás de Leone.

-Amigo, no creo que eso te lo haya dicho a ti.- dice Mine mirando a su compañero de asesinato.

-Vaya, no pensé el uno de los nuevos rápidamente conquistaría a una de las chicas del grupo.- dice extrañada Sheele.

-Bastardo suertudo.- dice Lubbock molesto mientras se acababa de un trago su vaso de licor.

-Oigan esperen, él no me conquisto ni nada.- dice Leone a la defensiva antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Además, no creo que él tenga la capacidad para manejar todo esto.- dice Leone sonriendo con arrogancia mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

Los demás miembros del equipo, menos Lubbock y Akame, se rieron y dejaron el asunto estar, incluso Tatsumi se rio un poco ante la situación.

Najenda contemplo al pelirrojo que dormía plácidamente en el suelo antes de sonreír y encender otro cigarrillo.

"Ciertamente este par es especial, solo falta ver que depara el futuro para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar estos dos".- dice la jefa mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo y contemplaba las estrellas que brillaban intensamente en el firmamento nocturno.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.- Mata a la autoridad.**

 **.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos días desde que Tatsumi y Nero entraron oficialmente al grupo de asesinos de Night Raid, el primer mencionado estaba ahora bajo la supervisión de su nueva compañera Akame, y esta lo había puesto a prueba en su campo de trabajo.

En este momento mientras estaban en dicha prueba, Tatsumi no pudo evitar que un recuerdo viniera a su mente de sus recién fallecidos amigos, esa vez que aprendían a cocinar.

-Si queremos conseguir una buena posición en el ejército debemos mejorar nuestras habilidades.- había indicado Sayo mientras Tatsumi pelaba las papas con expresión concentrada.

-Así aunque las cosas se pongan feas podremos sobrevivir de algún modo.- había dicho esa vez Ieyasu mientras hervía el arroz.

Tatsumi sonríe ante ese recuerdo.

"Sayo… Ieyasu… me alegra haber aprendido a cocinar con ustedes pero…"

-¡Queremos más!.- dice todo el equipo de Night Raid alzando sus tazones de comida en la mesa del comedor de la cocina de la base.

-¡Por favor!.- agrega Nero mientras se limpiaba los restos de la cara.

"Gracias a eso me tratan como un simple cocinero".- piensa Tatsumi frustrado.

Él se encontraba en la barra de la cocina usando un delantal y era el que había estado preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo del resto del equipo durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea! Se supone que soy una asesino y todo lo que hago día tras día es cocinar para el equipo.- exclama Tatsumi molesto.

-No se puede evitar.- responde Akame ante la actitud molesta de su compañero, ella llevaba el cabello recogido y usaba un delantal con el dibujo de un perrito en el centro.

-Estoy a cargo de la comida de esta base, y naturalmente esa obligación recae en ti también.- vuelve a decir Akame antes de comerse una mora.

-¿Y exactamente que estas cocinando tú? Solo te veo degustar la comida que recién preparo.- señala Tatsumi con mal humor.

-No es verdad.- protesta débilmente Akame mientras se comía otra mora.

-Ni siquiera se esfuerza en disimilarlo.- murmura Tatsumi mientras veía como su compañera descaradamente seguía tomando trozos de comida y se los metía a la boca.

-Para un novato el delantal es lo mejor.- agrega Akame para disgusto del pobre aspirante a asesino.

-¡¿Qué?!.- responde Tatsumi ahora en verdad irritado.

-Relájate.- dice Nero desde su asiento con un tono calmado y una sonrisa de complicidad.- Si quieres ver el lado bueno, lo que preparaste está realmente bueno. Mis felicitaciones al chef.

-Oh, gracias.- dice Tatsumi algo sorprendido por el comentario de su nuevo compañero.

-¡Oye! No seas tan amable con él, se supone que está en etapa de prueba.- le reprocha Mine al pelirrojo.

Este solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras todo el mundo terminaba de almorzar y levantaba los platos.

Minutos después, Mine, Lubbock, Bullat, Sheele y Nero estaban agrupados, en la entrada y parecían listos para salir.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Van a alguna parte?.- pregunta Tatsumi con curiosidad.

-Nos llegó una solicitud para matar a alguien en la capital.- explica la pelirosada.

-¿Una solicitud?.- vuelve a preguntar Tatsumi.

-Así es.- le afirma Mine.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…".- piensa Tatsumi.

"Nosotros somos una organización que lleva a cabo asesinatos, a través de las peticiones de los ciudadanos del imperio".- había dicho Najenda el día anterior, y también le había dicho.- "Tú también tendrás que hacerlo, prepárate".

-¿Y yo que?.- inquiere algo molesto Tatsumi.

-Por favor vigila la base en nuestra ausencia.- responde Sheele de manera amistosa.

-¿Oye, Nero, tú también vas?.- pregunta Tatsumi al ver al pelirrojo revisando sus herramientas de asesino.

-Bueno si, la jefa me pidió que hiciera esta misión con los demás asignados, para así poder acostumbrarme al modo en que trabajan.- responde Nero mientras se pone la capucha de su túnica antes de agregar con una sonrisa.- Además ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir a estirar las piernas un rato.

-De todas maneras el trabajo no parece ser muy complicado, a lo mucho volveremos en un par de días.- dice Bullat.

-Así que quédate aquí y corta los pepinos.- dice de repente Mine con una sonrisa burlona.- Akame y el novato son los criados.

"¿Por qué esa chica tiene la necesidad de ser tan dominante e hiriente?.- se pregunta Tatsumi perdiendo la paciencia.

-A callar.- dice Nero con fastidio y le da un ligero golpe de en la cabeza a Mine.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- dice Mine enojada mientras se sobaba el sitio del golpe.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente con que lo estuvieras mareando con el tema de las novatadas, además ese chiste ya dejo de tener risa hace tiempo.- responde el pelirrojo en un tono cansino antes de dirigirse a Tatsumi y Akame con una voz más amable.- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, es hora de ir a ganarse el pan.

-¡Buena suerte!.- les dice Leone mientras los cinco asesinos se retiraban hacia su misión.

-Muy bien.- dice Akame tan pronto se fueron sus demás compañeros mientras se soltaba el cabello.- ¿Te parece si vamos a acabar con algunas vidas?

-Te refieres a cazar algo para la cena, ¿verdad?.- dice Tatsumi algo nervioso por el comentario.

Los dos se marchan dejando a Leone sola en el comedor.

Esta entonces se apoya en la pared con una expresión un tanto fastidiada.

-Mou… es bastante aburrido cuando no hay nadie en la base.- refunfuña la rubia en las ahora desiertas instalaciones de Night Raid.- Aj, creo que iré a beber algo para pasar el rato.

Y así Leone abandona de ultimo la cocina, dejando dicha estancia desierta.

.

-¿Y bien, cual es la situación?.- pregunta Nero.

El grupo de asesinos de Night Raid se encontraba reunido en las afueras de la ciudad, puesto que participaban Sheele y Bullat, aparte de que Nero llevaba el traje de asesino, no podían arriesgarse a entrar en la ciudad sin ser identificados.

-El objetivo es un inversionista llamado Zeed que ha venido a por asuntos financieros llamado Ellis, pero su verdadero objetivo es que es un traficante de mujeres, mañana en la noche hará una subasta de lo que se ha denominado como "rarezas extranjeras".- explica Bullat en un tono bastante serio.

-Con que mujeres ¿eh?.- dice Nero inexpresivo mientras afila su daga con una piedra.

-Despreciable, pensar que esos hombres usan al sexo femenino para hacer cualquier acto enfermo que se les plazca.- dice Lubbock con enojo.

-Tú no eres quien para hablar.- comenta Mine al peliverde.

-¡Oye, hay una diferencia entre fantasear con chicas y otra muy diferente es forzarlas!.- responde Lubbock ofendido.

-Aún hay última cosa que debo mencionar.- dice Bullat.

-¿Hay más?.- pregunta Sheele con curiosidad.

-El que nos contrató, es la madre de una de las que serán subastadas.- responde el aludido.

-Entonces el objetivo adicional es llevarla a salvo con su madre, ¿no es así?.- inquiere Mine.

-En efecto, incluso ofreció dinero extra por traerla sana y salva.- indica Bullat.

-Con que hubiera pedido por favor es suficiente para mi.- dice Nero guardando su daga en su funda.

-¿Y en donde será la subasta?.- pregunta Sheele.

-Según el cliente, a la medianoche en una de las casas alejadas de la ciudad, habrá una fiesta privada organizada por Zeed, los únicos que estarán ahí serán pocas personas selectas que van a esa enferma compra junto con sus guardaespaldas y algunos guardias de la capital.- explica Bullat.

-Entonces será sencillo, yo me ocupare de los blancos desde fuera del edificio.- dice Mine.

-Yo pondré me encargare de los guardias junto con Sheele.- dice Bullat.

-Me asegurare de que nadie escape.- dice Lubbock decidido.

-Supongo que eso me deja a mí la parte de rescatar a las doncellas en apuros.- comenta Nero con una sonrisa.- Quizás me quieran dar una recompensa por salvarlas cuando esto acabe.

-Cambio de planes, yo rescatare a las chicas.- dice de inmediato Lubbock con una voz firme.

-No, tu habilidad sirve más para impedir la retirada de algún testigo o guardia que pueda llamar a los refuerzos.- indica Bullat, a lo que el peliverde pone mala cara.

"Algún día me cansare de molestar al pobre con este asunto de su mala suerte con las mujeres, pero no hoy".- piensa Nero divertido ante la situación.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos preparemos para el trabajo y planeemos una estrategia.- dice Bullat y todos se ponen a discutir sobre posiciones, puntos de encuentro y de más.

.

En la base de Night Raid mientras tanto…

-Entonces…- dice Leone con una sonrisa burlona.- Al final Tatsumi solo capturo a dos.

El resto de los miembros, más la jefa se encontraban en el comedor, cenando lo que habían traído Tatsumi y Akame, lo cual había consistido en pescados de gran tamaño conocidos como los grandes atunes de rio.

-¿Pero en serio te quitaste la ropa mientras decías "estoy listo"?.- agrega la rubia divertida por el asunto.

-Lo hizo bien, para ser su primera vez.- comenta Najenda tranquilamente mientras se llevaba un trozo de atún a la boca.

-Todavía eres demasiado blando.- dice Akame con firmeza, a lo que Tatsumi agacha más la cabeza avergonzado.

"Demonios, parece que no tiene una buena imagen de mí, y la verdad nunca se lo que pasa por su cabeza".- piensa Tatsumi mientras miraba como su compañera de ojos rojos contemplaba una cabeza de atún.- "Aun soy débil".

-Leone…- dice entonces Najenda con su plato vacío y dejando sus palillos en la mesa, con una cara que indicaba que era hora de hablar de trabajo.- Háblame de la solicitud que llego hace unos días.

Leone pone también una expresión seria antes de empezar a hablar.

-Los objetivos son Ogre de la guardia de la capital, y un comerciante de aceite de nombre Gamal. De acuerdo con el cliente, Ogre ha recibido una enorme cantidad de sobornos por parte de Gamal.

Mientras la rubia explicaba la situación, ella recordaba a la noche que había hablado con el cliente, una chica, de aspecto atractivo; se habían visto en el cementerio a las afueras de la capital, todavía tenía en su cabeza la expresión de desesperación que ella había tenido en el rostro y la voz mezclada con rabia y tristeza con la que había hablado.

(Flashback)

-Mi novio fue incriminado, y sentenciado a muerte; cada vez que Gamal hace un delito, Ogre siempre incrimina a alguien más. En la cárcel el escucho todo, y antes de ser ejecutado, me mandó una carta explicándomelo.

La chica entonces cayó de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras luchaba para no gritar de rabia ahí mismo.

-¡Por favor…! ¡Ayúdame a liberarme de este rencor!

Esas palabras habían hecho que una sensación de calor recorriera el cuerpo de Leone, y no precisamente un calor agradable.

-¡Lo enviaremos de una patada al infierno!

-Entiendo…- dice la chica antes de finalmente romper a llorar.- ¡No podre agradecértelo suficiente! ¡Muchas gracias, por todo!

(Fin del flashback)

La rubia termina de explicar lo que había pasado con un rostro sombrío y entonces pone en la mesa un saco repleto de monedas.

-Este es el pago por el trabajo.

-¿En serio esa persona ha ahorrado tanto dinero?.- pregunta Tatsumi extrañado al ver el saco.

-Ella olía enfermedades de transmisión sexual.- dice Leone en el mismo tono sombrío y Tatsumi se gira hacia ella sorprendido.- Probablemente tuvo que vender su cuerpo para ganarlo.

-Eso es…- murmura Tatsumi.

-¿Has confirmado la historia?.- pregunta Najenda.

-Son culpables, los estuve observando desde el ático de la aceitería.- dice Leone.

-En ese caso… Night Raid aceptara esta misión, castigaremos a esos atroces monstruos, y los mandaremos al más allá.- declara Najenda exhalando humo de su cigarrillo.

-Matar a Gamal será un juego de niños, pero Ogre es un enemigo formidable.- explica Leone.- En la guardia lo llaman el demonio, porque en la capital, todos los criminales temen su habilidad con la espada. Normalmente el patrulla las ciudades con sus subordinados, Gamal va a sus habitaciones privadas a darle los sobornos, aunque aparte de eso suele pasar tiempo en los cuarteles. En sus días libres, teniendo en cuenta que no se aleja mucho de los cuarteles… pasa bebiendo la mayor parte del día en la calle principal, cerca del palacio.

-Parece que solo podremos hacerlo cuando se tome el día libre.- dice Najenda.- Sin embargo la seguridad cerca del palacio es muy estricta. Es peligroso para Akame ya que está en la lista de los más buscados en la ciudad.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a que vengan los demás?.- pregunta Akame.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo vendrán los demás ¿cierto?.- indica Tatsumi.

-Aja.- responde su compañera.

-En ese caso.- dice Tatsumi de repente y dando un manotón a la mesa .- ¡Lo haremos nosotros!

Todas las presentes se le quedan mirando en silencio por un par de segundos.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Estas insinuando que vas a derrotar a Ogre?.- pregunta Najenda curiosa.

-¿Qué?.- dice Tatsumi extrañado.

-No es que yo no pueda hacerlo.- dice Leone con una sonrisa pícara.- Pero me gustaría que asumieras la responsabilidad de ese comentario.

-Tal y como estas ahora no tendrías ninguna oportunidad.- comenta fríamente Akame, cosa que hace enojar a su compañero aspirante a asesino.

-Mientras estamos aquí discutiendo, puede que allá más inocentes siendo acusados falsamente ¿no es así? ¡Entonces lo hare yo mismo!.- dice Tatsumi con voz decidida, aunque luego su tono cambio a uno más deprimente.- Que personas importantes para ti sean tratadas con semejante crueldad… no quiero que nadie tenga que pasar por eso.

La chica de ojos rojos se quedó contemplando al su compañero novato en silencio, y en su rostro no había expresión alguna como siempre.

-Ya veo… me gusta tu determinación.- dice Najenda con una amplia sonrisa.- Ve y mata al demonio.

-¡Bien hecho Tatsumi!.- exclama Leone mientras le da un zape amistoso a su compañero.- Me agrada tu voluntad.

-Leone, te dejo a tu y a Akame al comerciante de aceites.- ordena Najenda.

-Lo que mande jefa.- dice la rubia alegremente.

-¿Cómo lo vez Akame? Cuando es necesario doy un paso adelante.- dice Tatsumi emocionado a su compañera.

-¿De dónde viene tanta confianza en ti mismo?.- responde la aludida con el mismo tono frio.- La misión no es un éxito hasta que no entregas el informe. Tal y como estas ahora acabaras muerto.

-¿¡QUE!?.- grita Tatsumi furioso y piensa.

"Maldición, voy a completar este trabajo y hare que me respetes"

.

En el día que la subasta iba a ocurrir, los cinco asesinos de Night Raid acababan de pulir los últimos detalles, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a la media noche.

Por fortuna, había un rio cerca de donde estaban apostados, y Nero se había ofrecido a traer el almuerzo que consistiría en pescado.

Al cabo de media hora había regresado empapado de pies a cabeza pero con un rostro triunfante mientras sostenía de la cola a al menos cuatro salmones en cada una de sus manos.

-La cena está servida damas y caballeros.- dice Nero sonriente mientras ponía a cocinar loa salmones en la fogata.

-Wow, impresionante.- decía Lubbock.

-Los salmones son difíciles de pescar en estos territorios, ¿Cómo diste con ellos?.- pregunta Bullat.

-Je, cuando uno se pasa toda su vida en el océano, uno inevitablemente se va acordando de cada especie que ha visto en su vida.- responde Nero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oh, ya recordé, la jefa había dicho que habías estado en una banda de piratas, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Sheele con algo de curiosidad.

-Si mal no recuerdo, creo que había dicho que se había tratado de la banda conocida como Black Flag.- comenta Lubbock con un tono ligeramente serio.

-¿Y que hay con eso?.- dice Nero notando el tono de su compañero.

-Pues que esos piratas son bastante famosos, y si fuiste miembro de esa tripulación, supongo que ya sabrás por qué.- dice Bullat tomando un pescado que ya estaba frito.

-Oh vamos, tampoco creo que esa batalla allá sido la gran cosa.- dice Nero riendo un poco.

-Según cuenta la gente, ese enfrentamiento le costó al reino tres cuartos de la flota imperial para ganar.- indica Mine con un tono ligeramente acusador.

-Eso no fue nuestra culpa, ellos se lo buscaron.- responde Nero un poco fastidiado por los comentarios insistentes de sus compañeros, mientras le daba una mordida a uno de los pescados fritos.

-Pero según tengo entendido, Deathshadow era el segundo al mando de la tripulación, y que él murió con el resto de la banda, de ahí la leyenda urbana de que había regresado de la muerte vengándose del imperio.- comenta Sheele pensativa.

Pero esas palabras hicieron que Nero dejara de comer y su rostro adopto una expresión de desolación.

-No te equivocas, el murió… podría decirse que yo solo tome su lugar.- dice Nero con un tono ligeramente sombrío mientras contemplaba la túnica negra que yacía a su lado.

Bullat al ver esto decidió que ya habían preguntado suficiente del tema, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Muy bien, será mejor que repasemos el plan una vez más, aunque el trabajo sea sencillo hay que recordar que no puede haber errores o cabos sueltos.- indica este con tono firme.

-Es cierto, ¿oye Nero, estas seguro que no quieres cambiar nuestras partes del trabajo?.- pregunta inmediatamente Lubbock con tono ansioso.

-Pero que dices.- dice el pelirrojo recuperando su actitud burlona y su tono sarcástico.- si el plan es rescatar a las damiselas y hacerlas sentir seguras, no espantarlas.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?.- grita Lubbock enojado.

-Seamos honestos, si tu salvas a las chicas, sería lo mismo que si nunca hubiéramos hecho la misión en primer lugar.- dice Nero en el mismo tono burlón, provocando deliberadamente a su compañero.

-¡Tu maldito hijo de…!.- el peliverde ya no resiste más y se lanza sobre Nero, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente.

Ambos inician una pequeña persecución por todo el claro donde estaban instalados, Sheele se carcajeaba ante el espectáculo, incluso Mine se reía un poco aunque intento no hacerlo, y Bullat sonrió al ver que todo estaba en orden con uno de sus miembros más recientes de su grupo, al menos por ahora.

.

Caía la noche ya sobre la capital, y en los relojes las agujas estaban cerca de marcar las 12.

En una lujosa mansión de estilo oriental, un hombre mayor de aspecto desagradable llamado Gamal recorría los pasillos de aquel sitio con una sonrisa que no hacía más que enfatizar sus deformes rasgos.

-Aah.- suspira el tipo.- Acabo de ir al baño, me pregunto si debo hacerlo otra vez.

Ni bien acababa de decir esa ingeniosa frase (nótese el sarcasmo) unas garras aparecieron en la oscuridad tras de él.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que volver a ir.- dice una voz detrás de aquel viejo.

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, Gamal es sujetado por en una llave que lo apreso por el cuello, lo último que vio, fueron dos luces rojas e inmediatamente después fue atravesado con una espada.

Gamal cayó al suelo, completamente muerto, mientras Akame y Leone contemplaban su obra.

-Has tenido suerte de ser asesinado por estas dos bellezas.- le dice la rubia al muerto antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lugar un tanto más pensativa.- Bueno…me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Tatsumi con su objetivo, igual con Nero y los otros.

Akame no dijo nada ante el comentario, pero tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que de sus otros cinco compañeros, Leone solo se había tomado la molestia de resaltar a Nero, pero tampoco dijo algo al respecto.

Sin más que decir, ambas se retiraron en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

En otro sitio, en las partes más alejadas de la capital, los cinco miembros de Night Raid, liderados por Bullat contemplaban desde las copas de los arboles una magnifica cabaña de dos pisos que tenía las luces encendidas.

La fiesta había comenzada hacia hora y media, y la subasta comenzaría en cuestión de minutos.

Mine estaba observando el interior de la fiesta con su rifle, solo quedaba esperar a que trajeran la mercancía a rescatar, en ese momento es cuando ellos atacarían.

.

En el otro lado de la capital, al mismo tiempo, en un callejón oscuro, se encontraba Ogre.

Un imponente hombre que superaba el metro ochenta, de cabello negro, más corpulento que el mismo Bullat, y un rostro con facciones bestiales, destacando que en el sitio donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo solo había una cicatriz.

El temido capitán demonio, que hace solo unos segundos atrás estaba disfrutando de su autoridad en su tiempo libre en la ciudad, ahora se encontraba mirando a un joven en gabardina blanca con una capucha que le tapaba parte del rostro.

Ogre estaba atento, ya que este tipo de situación sugería que podía ser una trampa.

"No parece haber nadie escondido".- piensa el capitán antes de hablar con una voz que asemejaba al sonido de un lobo al acecho.- Este lugar está bien, ¿no?

"Ieyasu, Sayo".- piensa Tatsumi bajo la capucha y entonces se agacha repentinamente.- "Por favor denme su fuerza".

-¡Se lo ruego!.- grita Tatsumi con tono de súplica y adoptando una postura de sumisión.- ¡Déjeme entrar en la guardia de la capital!

Ogre se quedó con una expresión incrédula al ver semejante acto, por un momento el "demonio" no supo que decir.

-¡Tengo que ganar dinero rápido y enviarlo a mi casa en el campo.- dice Tatsumi alzando la mirada y su rostro estaba lloroso y sollozaba.

El aspecto que el joven asesino tenía era bastante patético.

-Haaa.- suspira Ogre ante aquel lamentable espectáculo.- Si, ya sabía que era algo así.

Entonces el "demonio" se da la vuelta mientras le dice a Tatsumi con mal humor.

-¡Ve y sigue el procedimiento habitual, idiota!

-Pero…- dice Tatsumi en un tono de voz más frio mientras lentamente desenfundaba su espada oculta en su gabardina.- En estos tiempos tan duros es difícil conseguirlo.

-Es lo normal ¿no es así?.- dice Ogre en un tono más calmado y su mano se comenzó a mover hacia su propia espada.- Deduzco que no has sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar la primera prueba.

De repente, en un solo y rápido movimiento, Tatsumi se había lanzado sobre el demonio, cortándole el costado, un segundo después Tatsumi se encontraba dándole la espalda a su objetivo con una mirada fría, mientras que la expresión de Ogre era de dolor.

"No conozco lo que es el miedo, y siempre lucho con todo lo que tengo".- piensa el demonio cayendo al suelo desangrándose.- "Y pensar que había alguien tan dispuesto a desafiarme".

-Lo hice.- dice Tatsumi emocionado, y entonces recuerda las palabras de Akame.

"La misión no es un éxito hasta que entregas el informe".

-Sí, es verdad.- dice Tatsumi algo jadeante.- Tengo que ir e informar de inmediato.

Lo que el joven novato no se había era que su objetivo se había vuelto a levantar y estaba a punto de cortarlo por la espalda.

.

-Caballeros, si me permiten su atención.

Todos los invitados en el salón de la cabaña se voltearon a ver a su anfitrión Zeed, que se encontraba en un extremo de la estancia, frente a una gran chimenea encendida.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, de apariencia de estar en mediana edad, cabello castaño con algunas líneas de canas, un bigote pulcramente recortado, sostenía un caro bastón con la parte superior de plata adornado con un diamante y un elegante traje rojo oscuro.

Eso y su manera de sonreír hacían que el tipo pareciera un noble de buen corazón.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esa expresión bonachona cambiara a una más oscura y un tanto lasciva.

-Es el momento de empezar el evento que todos han estado esperando.- esa frase dicha por Zeed hizo que todos los invitado se adelantaran hacia donde estaba su anfitrión, incluso alguno soldados dirigieron su mirada a lo que pasaba.

Entonces las puertas que se situaban a los lados de la chimenea se abrieron y de estas salieron seis mujeres por cada una de estas.

Se trataba de chicas de diferentes razas y edades, con unos vestidos de distintos que les dejaban al descubierto la mayor parte del cuerpo, a excepción de los pechos y las partes íntimas, pero todas en común tenían una expresión de miedo y vergüenza frente a aquella multitud.

De entre las chicas destacaba una niña que no debía tener ni los 10 de piel clara y cabello corto de color anaranjado recogido en dos coletas, y su expresión daba a entender que estaba a punto de llorar del pánico.

-Así que, ya que la mercancía está presente.- declara Zeed posando la mano sobre el hombro de la niña, la cual se estremeció.- ¿Comenzamos?

En ese momento algo cayó en medio de la estancia desde el techo.

La figura entonces se incorporó para que todos pudieron verlo y la mayoría se llevó un susto de muerte porque sabían de quien se trataba.

Nero paseo la mirada por todos los presentes con una expresión divertida bajo su capucha, antes de dirigir su mirada a Zeed y a las chicas que serían subastadas.

-Hola a todos.- fue todo lo que dijo el asesino encapuchado.

Al siguiente instante los guardias le apuntaban con sus armas de fuego al pelirrojo, el cual ni se inmuto siquiera, entonces el anfitrión empezó a aplaudir.

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.- dice Zeed.- Es curioso que te hayas presentado a si nada más para que mis chicos te maten. ¿O es que has venido a participar en nuestra fiesta? ¿Alguna de estas bellezas que te apetezca?

Nero sonrió burlonamente antes de responder.

-Lo siente, pero debo decirle que planeo llevármelas a todas y gratis.

Zeed rio ante tal declaración.

-¿Y crees poder hacerlo por tu cuenta?

-Probablemente.- responde Nero encogiendo los hombros.- Pero esta noche decidí venir con unos amigos.

Acababa de decir eso cuando entonces la cabeza de uno de los guarda espadas que estaba al lado de Zeed estallo, y no paso mucho para que le pasara lo mismo al siguiente.

Desde afuera Mine y Lubbock veían el espectáculo desde su puesto encima de los hilos que rodeaban el perímetro de la cabaña y el arma de la pelirosada despedía humo.

-Buen tiro.- le dice Lubbock a Mine.

-Lo se.- responde esta con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de susurrar.- Ahora les toca a ellos.

De las sombras del salón de la cabaña salen otras dos siluetas más que se abalanzan sobre los guardias antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-Tráguense esto.- grita Bullat haciendo girar su enorme lanza llevándose a cinco personas mientras los guardias le disparaban, pero la munición solo le rebotaba en la superficie de su armadura.

-Discúlpenme.- dice Sheele mientras cortaba a dos de los invitados al mismo tiempo con sus tijeras, ágilmente esquivando los disparos de los guardias.

Nero entonces saca las hojas ocultas que se encontraban en cada uno de sus brazos y asesina a dos de los invitados que tiene más cerca.

Zeed estaba estupefacto, lo mismo que las chicas, aunque en parte estas también tenían una expresión de agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué estas con ellos?

-Como dije, quise salir esta noche con mis amigos.- responde cínicamente el encapuchado mientras mataba a un guardia que se le había lanzado encima.

Zeed muestra una cara de enojo que al pelirrojo casi le dio risa y acto seguido toma a la niña y la arrastra por las puertas fuera de la habitación.

Nero entonces mira la foto y confirma sus sospechas de que aquella infante es la hija de la cliente.

-Nosotros lo tenemos todo controlando.- le indica Bullat a Nero mientras seguía matando a los invitados y guardias junto con Sheele.-Tu vez tras ellos.

El pelirrojo no se lo pensó dos veces, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y se ajustó la capucha mientras se dirigía a la puerta por la que Zeed y la niña se habían ido. No sin antes detenerse frente a las otras rehenes.

-Señoritas.- dice Nero inclinando la cabeza y con un tono que a las chicas, pese a la situación, en lugar de sentirse incomodas, se sintieron un poco alagadas.

Entonces el pelirrojo se encamino directo tras Zeed, echando a correr en la oscuridad.

.

Tatsumi se percató a tiempo de lo que Ogre estaba a punto de hacer, y alcanzo a cubrirse con su espada, pero la fuerza con la que el demonio lo golpeo lo lanzo hacia atrás, logrando apenas mantenerse en pie.

-¿Creías que una porquería de niño como tú, me mataría a mí, Ogre el demonio?.- dice el capitán con una expresión llena de cólera.- No importa la debilidad, solo la fuerza es lo único que importa en esta ciudad.

Tatsumi estaba asombrado por la como su objetivo aún seguía de pie y conservaba las energías para pelear.

-¡Yo soy el que juzga a la gente!.- grita Ogre de manera en la que su apariencia en serio parecía la de un demonio.- ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes juzgarme?!

Pero entonces para asombro de capitán, Tatsumi se lanzó como una bala hacia el.

-No me jodas de esa manera.- responde el joven novato antes de conectar el golpe contra su objetivo.

Pero increíblemente Ogre se sobrepuso ante Tatsumi y lo hizo quedar de rodillas contra el piso.

-Ya comprendo. Eres parte de Night Raid ¿cierto?.- susurra Ogre con una voz bestial y una sonrisa demente formándose en su rostro mientras empujaba más y más a Tatsumi al suelo.- ¿Quién les contrato para matarme? Hay muchas posibilidades si es reciente, ¿tal vez la novia del imbécil que mate otro día?

Tatsumi entonces se sorprendió al oír esa última frase.

-E acertado ¿verdad?.- sigue diciendo Ogre.- Tendría que haber matado a esa zorra hace tiempo… no, aun no es tarde.

Tatsumi forcejeaba mientras que su adversario aún seguía hablando.

-Primero la buscare, luego a sus familiares, los acusare de falsos cargos, ¡y para el gran final hare que vea como los ejecuto a ellos! ¡PERO ANTES DE ESO PRIMERO TE MATO A TI!

De repente, el capitán cayo en cuenta de que y no tenía los brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?

En ese momento Tatsumi estaba saltando encima de él.

"Hacen lo que quieres… alardean de la autoridad que reciben… estos tipos son todos iguales".

Entonces, antes caer sobre su objetivo, Tatsumi miro a Ogre con una expresión de frialdad de la que por primera vez, el demonio sintió miedo.

"La escoria como tu… la cortare… EN PEDAZOS".

Y así lo hizo.

El joven novato, de apariencia débil, había partido al capitán de la guardia de la capital de un solo tajo.

Con su trabajo cumplido, Tatsumi se marchó dejando el cadáver en silencio.

.

Zeed iba corriendo por los pasillos de la cabaña, jalando a la pobre niña de sus cabellos, de cuando en cuando volteaba hacia atrás para ver si no los seguía nadie.

Entonces se detuvieron al final de un pasillo frente a un enorme cuadro, el hombre lo aparto bruscamente con una mano, dejando al descubierto una puerta secreta, al abrirla, se podían ver unas escaleras que descendían a quien sabe dónde.

-Esos malditos psicópatas arruinaron mi noche.- dice Zeed con mal humor mientras bajaba por las escaleras aun arrastrando del cabello a su víctima.

No tardaron mucho a llegar a lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo, entonces Zeed le dirige una mirada lujuriosa a la niña.

-Esto nos llevara fuera de la ciudad, y una vez que todo pase, necesitare que me ayudes a que se me pase estrés.

Esas palabras hicieron que aquella chiquilla gritara de pánico e intentara forcejear para soltarse, mas su esfuerzo era inútil.

-¿Yéndote tan pronto de tu propia fiesta? Perdóname la ofensa pero como anfitrión eres pésimo.

Zeed volteo lentamente al escuchar esas palabras, y vio a Nero contemplándolo con sus ojos blancos en la entrada del túnel, aunque estos segundos después volvieron a su habitual color azul.

La niña se había percatado de aquella momentánea distracción y le asestó una patada con todas sus fuerzas a su captor, este soltándola con un gemido de dolor, para luego correr y ocultarse tras el asesino encapuchado.

-Por favor…ayúdame…- dice la niña entrecortadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunta Nero inexpresivo.

-Me… Merry.- responde débilmente su interlocutora.

-Muy bien Merry, te sugiero que te tapes los ojos.- dice Nero cínicamente mientras sacaba su daga con una mano y con la otra un hacha de batalla corta, adoptando una postura de combate de dos manos.- La siguiente escena no es apta para menores de 18 años.

Merry obedientemente hace lo que le piden.

Zeed se les queda mirando con una expresión de enojo, entonces toma la parte superior del su bastón y tira de ella, desenfundando lo que parecía ser una espada oculta.

-Si crees que era igual que esos idiotas que no se podía defender solo, te equivocas. Te matare y me llevare a esa mocosa conmigo.- dice este poniéndose en posición de combate, más precisamente el estilo de esgrima.

-Bien, bien, una presa que es capaz de defenderse, eso me dará más satisfacción al acabar contigo.- dice Nero con una mueca burlona.

Los dos oponentes se quedaron mirando por un segundo.

Luego otro…

Y otro más…

Entonces se lanzaron en un solo ataque, quedando uno de tras del otro.

-Touche.- murmura Nero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La cabeza de Zeed y el brazo con el que sostenía su espada-bastón, fueron separadas de su cuerpo en con un chorro de sangre en el proceso.

Inmediatamente Nero hizo girar sus armas y las guardo en sus respectivas fundas.

Entonces se giró a ver a la Merry, quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, antes de aproximarse a ella y dirigirla fuera de aquella estancia.

Entonces llegaron al salón principal, en donde Sheele y Bullat estaban esperándolos, la primera cubierta de sangre y el segundo ya sin su armadura y con casi todas las rehenes abrasándolo y llorando de felicidad.

-Y…¿Cómo te fue?.- pregunta Bullat completamente ajeno a lo que lo estaba rodeando en esos momentos.

-¿Qué puedo decir?.- responde Nero mientras mira a la niña.- Solo queda una cosa por hacer.

.

En la base de Night Raid…

-¡Excelente! Buen trabajo con ese poderoso objetivo.- le dice Najenda a Tatsumi quien acababa de regresar exitosamente de su misión.

-Jeje.- ríe Tatsumi con fanfarronería.- Gracias.

Entonces se voltea a ver a Akame que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Hice la misión, entregue el informe, y milagrosamente salí ileso. Así que ya es hora de que reconozcas que…

Antes de que Tatsumi siguiera presumiendo de su éxito con el ego por los aires, la chica de ojos rojo se le acerco y rápidamente le había quitado las prendas superiores de la ropa dejándole el torso desnudo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-Jefa, Leone, sujétenlo.- ordena Akame a sus compañeras.

-Entendido.- responde Najenda en tono de comando.

-Jeje, se ve divertido.- dice Leone a punto de estallar de la risa.

Las dos se lanzan contra el pobre de Tatsumi quien se había puesto rojo como tomate. Su mente daba mil vueltas mientras intentaba reaccionar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso es…?

¡WOOOSH!

Sus pantalones estaban en el suelo y había quedado en ropa interior.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tatsumi estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza mientras Akame lo miraba fijamente de arriba abajo.

-Gracias a dios.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tatsumi se confundiera antes de alzar la mirada.

Akame tenía una sonrisa genuina y sus ojos rojos usualmente fríos ahora eran cálidos y amigables.

-He visto compañeros morir envenenados y hacerse los duros para no informar de sus heridas. Me alegra que no hayas recibido ningún daño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos del joven novato se abrieran de incredulidad, pues era la primera vez que veía que Akame mostrara sentimientos como tal, y como si no fuera suficiente, ella le tomo con gentileza la mano.

-Las primeras misiones tiene una alta tasa de mortalidad, lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias…- responde Tatsumi débilmente.

-Akame estaba siendo estricta contigo porque no quería que murieras.- explica Leone al novato.

-Aprendiste a comunicarte con tus compañeros mientras cocinabas, aprendiste a asesinar mientras cazabas…¿Ahora vez como lo que hiciste todos los días fue beneficioso para ti?.- dice Najenda.

-Esto… ¿en serio?.- murmura Tatsumi cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de su jefa, entonces se voltea hacia Akame un poco apenado.- Yo… lo siento, lo malinterprete.

-Está bien.- le responde esta y con la misma cálida expresión le dice.- A partir de ahora sigue con vida… Tatsumi.

-Claro.- responde el joven novato con una amplia sonrisa.- Por favor cuida de mí.

-Estas medio desnudo y sueltas esas palabras. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?.- dice Leone conteniendo carcajadas.

-¡Pero si ustedes fueron las que me dejaron así!.- responde Tatsumi molesto.

-Muy bien.- dice Najenda pensativa y entonces declara alegremente.- Ahora es el turno de que trabajes con Mine, haz lo mejor que puedas.

-¿Co… cómo?.- responde Tatsumi incrédulo.

-No sales de una y ya estás en otra ¿verdad?.- comenta pícaramente la rubia.

-Yo…- murmura Tatsumi.

-¿¡TENGO QUE TRABAJAR CON ELLA!?

.

-No sé porque pero acabo de sentir un escalofrió.- susurra Mine mientras caminaban por el bosque con el resto de su equipo.

Habían puesto a las demás doncellas a salvo, a Lubbock no le había hecho ninguna gracias que Nero y Bullat se llevaran toda la atención de aquellas mujeres mientras el apilaba los cadáveres.

Ahora se dirigían a cumplir el último objetivo, el cual era devolverle a la clienta su hija, y había resultado que era Merry, la niña que en estos momentos dormia mientras el pelirrojo la llevaba en la espalda.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?.- pregunta Lubbock aun algo malhumorado.

-Nada, ahí está nuestro destino.- indica Bullat al ver una cabaña en medio del bosque, tenía las luces encendidas y había una mujer sentada en el pórtico.

-Merry… despierta.- murmura Nero a la niña que dormitaba en su espalda.

-Mmmmm... ¿Qué?.- dice esta mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Has llegado a casa.- responde el pelirrojo en un tono suave.

Merry se baja rápidamente y estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia la cabaña, pero se detuvo, miro a los asesinos un momento, luego se agacho a arrancar una pequeña flor y se la tendió a Nero.

Este sonrió y se arrodillo a recibir el obsequio de aquella niña, pero entonces esta de improviso le planta un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pelirrojo estupefacto.

-Gracias, por salvarme.- dice Merry un poco sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

Nero sonríe antes de incorporarse y posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de la niña.

-Cuando quieras.- es todo lo que responde Nero con un tono suave y cálido, como el de un chico hablándole a su hermana menor.

Merry sonríe ampliamente y se va corriendo a la cabaña de su madre, quien sale corriendo al verla y ambas se dan un abrazo que duro por largo tiempo.

Nero se queda contemplando aquella vista por largo tiempo antes de voltear a ver a sus compañeros, Bullat y Sheele lo miraban con una expresión amistosa y asintieron, pero Mine y Lubbock tenían una expresión burlona.

-Así que, el chico apuesto, rudo y varonil también tiene un lado sensiblero ¿eh?.- dice el peliverde y Mine suelta una visita.

Nero lo único que hace es mostrar su característica mueca burlona antes de responder.

-Pues según me han contado, los tipos geniales y a la vez sensibles están muy bien vistos hoy en día. Eso atrae chicas.

Mine puso cara de disgusto al ver que no tenía ya con que burlarse, Lubbock estaba apoyado contra el árbol con aire bastante deprimido, y Sheele y Bullat se rieron al ver como el pelirrojo destruyo el argumento de sus compañeros.

Nero entonces contempla la flor que le dio Merry y sonríe antes de declarar.

-Bueno mis camaradas supongo que será todo, ¿Cómo es que se dice? A si… misión cumplida.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.- Mata las preocupaciones.**

 **.**

-Entonces…- dice Leone mientras miraba fijamente al contrincante.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Si no lo estuviera, no habría pedido por este encuentro.- dice Nero tronándose los nudillos.

-Debes tener cuidado, el jamás ha perdido en un enfrentamiento contra ningún adversario, ni siquiera yo pude…- comenta la rubia con algo de molestia.

-Estoy perfectamente, créeme, ya tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas.- le sonríe con confianza a su compañera.

-Amigo, debo admitirlo, tienes las pelotas bien puestas por haberme retado creyendo que podías ganarme.- dice el hombre que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, se trataba de un hombre en sus treinta que, de estar de pie mediría más de metro ochenta, corpulento, cabello largo y rubio ,un rostro duro, ojos café oscuro y con barba en el mentón, vestía un atuendo estilo del viejo oeste solo que de colores oscuros y un sombrero negro con el cráneo de un halcón sujetado a la parte de enfrente. Además de que el tipo se encontraba

Básicamente el típico mercenario rudo al que no desearías hacer enfadar.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día? ¿O vamos a hacer esto como dios manda?.- dice Nero aun serio pero con tono de voz insistente.

-De acuerdo, es tu funeral.- dice el vaquero y entonces señala al centro de la mesa.- Elije tu arma.

Leone traga un poco de saliva, Nero por dentro se sentía algo nervioso pero no quería hacérselo notar a su oponente. Así que lentamente alargo su mano y tomo lo que se le había indicado.

Al mirar lo que tenía en las manos miro hacia Leone, esta asintió sin bajar la guardia y ambos asesinos miraron al mercenario que aun les sonreía de forma burlona, y entonces el alargo su mano hacia la mesa, haciendo que ambos se tensaran aún más.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio en aquella mesa, completamente ajenos a la multitud que los observaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en tu mano?.- le dice el vaquero a su adversario.

-Je.- ríe Nero y deja caer sus cartas en la mesa.- Full House.

-Eres bueno.- dice el vaquero con un tono un tanto sorprendido, pero luego volvió a mostrar una expresión burlona.- Pero yo soy mejor.

-¿Qué?.- dice Nero confundido y nota como Leone adopta una expresión de resignación.

-Escalera real.- el vaquero muestra también sus cartas y ve en efecto la combinación que él había señalado.

Nero con frustración azota la cabeza contra la mesa mientras su compañera se daba una palmada en la cara.

-Supongo que yo me quedo con esto.- declara aquel jugador tomando la bolsa llena de monedas que había en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Vez? Por eso te lo advertí, él es prácticamente invencible.- dice Leone irritada.

-Pues disculpa por querer intentar.- responde Nero a la defensiva.

-¡Claro y ahora tu intento nos acaba de costar el pago del último trabajo!.- exclama Leone molesta.

-¡Oye, cálmate, que siempre hay más trabajos por hacer!.- intenta decir Nero.

-¿A si? ¿y dime como rayos vamos a pagar la deuda de Rafael? Ese dinero que apostaste lo íbamos a usar para pagarle ¿sabías?.- replica Leone.

El pelirrojo no encontraba con que defenderse, la rubia se alzaba intimidante sobre él y este no hacía más que encogerse más en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Vaya.- comenta el vaquero mientras tomaba un trago de licor mientras contemplaba a aquellos dos discutir frente a él.- Ustedes son una pareja complicada ¿cierto?

Esa frase que Leone inmediatamente mirara en otra dirección con el rostro sonrojado, mientras que Nero miraba extrañado a su interlocutor.

-Ejem, son ofender pero, no somos pareja.

-Oh bueno, supongo que me confundí entonces.- dice el vaquero acabándose su trago antes de comentar.- Ese fue un buen juego.

-Como era de esperarse de Marshall, el famoso cazador de bestias peligrosas y el mejor jugador de póker en la capital.- responde Nero sonriendo un poco.- No sé en qué estaba pensando al creer que podría contigo.

-Descuida chico, te doy crédito por intentarlo.- le dice Marshall.

-¿Y qué te trae de vuelta a la capital?.- pregunta Leone ya más calmada de su arranque de hace un momento.

-Ah lo mismo de siempre, trabajos de bestias peligrosas y recolección de información para los rebeldes.- responde Marshall sirviéndose otro trago.

-Tener dos trabajos. Agente en cubierto y cazador de monstruos, se escucha agotador.- dice Nero de forma casual.

-Bueno, la paga es buena, quizás ustedes también deberían intentarlo algún día.- les dice el vaquero a sus dos interlocutores.

-Nah, estamos bastante conformes con un solo trabajo.- responde Leone tomando un trago.

Entonces los tres notaron movimiento fuera de la taberna, al parecer había grupos de personas que se dirigían a algún lado a toda prisa.

-¿Estarán pasando algo bueno?.- comenta la rubia al ver todo ese movimiento.

-Bueno, según me entere en mi camino hacia acá, habrá una ejecución pública en la plaza de la ciudad, crucifixión, posiblemente extranjeros falsamente acusados.- responde Marshall en un tono un tanto amargo mientras se encendía un puro y exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

La expresión de Leone se ensombreció de inmediato, Nero se dio cuenta de esto, y al mirar a su compañera le pareció percibir un sentimiento de enojo que no estaba seguro de haber sentido provenir antes de ella.

Esto solo podría tener una explicación.

-¿Fue alguien cercano a ti?.- pregunta el pelirrojo casi sin pensar y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Los ojos de Leone llamearon de furia y la mano que sostenía el vaso se cerró tan violentamente que acabo rompiendo aquel objeto.

Todos en el bar se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el crujir de la madera de vaso, algunos inclusive tenían expresión de miedo en sus caras.

Nero se la quedó mirando asombrado, Marshall sin embargo estaba inexpresivo mientras seguía fumando su puro. Entonces Leone miro a su alrededor algo confundida como si acabara de recobrar la conciencia y miro el astillado vaso que tenía en su mano.

Entonces agacho la mirada algo avergonzada y se levantó rápidamente.

-Lo siento.- susurra ella antes de salir a paso veloz de la taberna.

Nero y Marshall se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde ella había salido, al igual que todos en el bar.

-Yo que tu iría con ella.- dice Marshall exhalando bocanadas de humo.

-Lo se.- responde Nero en voz baja antes de ponerse de pie y mirar a Rafael.- Oye lo de la deuda…

-Descuida, tienes asuntos más importantes.- responde el cantinero señalando la salida.

-Gracias.- dice Nero antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

.

Leone se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos que había a lo largo de la calle con la mirada al suelo y una expresión un tanto deprimida.

"¿Hasta cuándo…? ¿Hasta cuándo ese recuerdo me va a seguir persiguiendo?".

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola. Al mirar a su izquierda vio a Nero de pie junto a ella con una expresión entre aliviada preocupada.

-Al fin te encuentro.- dice el pelirrojo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Leone aparta la mirada de vuelta al suelo sin responder.

Nero sabía que debía hacer algo para volver a subirle el ánimo.

-Escucha, yo… siento haber preguntado hace rato allá en el bar.- dice este sentándose al lado de su compañera.

-No.- responde finalmente la rubia volviendo a mirar a su compañero con una débil sonrisa.- Soy yo la que lo siente, no debí de haber reaccionado como lo hice allá atrás.

-Aun así, sé que te pregunte algo muy personal y por ello quiero disculparme.- insiste Nero tomándola involuntariamente de la mano.- Aunque si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, por mi estaré encantado.

Leone se sonroja un poco por el contacto mientras de nuevo sentía esa débil sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo.

-Gracias.- dice la rubia sonriendo tenuemente.

Entonces a Nero se le viene una idea a la cabeza y se pone de pie.

-Sé que podemos hacer para aliviar toda esta tensión.

-¿Si?.- pregunta Leone algo extrañada.

-¿Qué te parece una competencia amistosa? Sin apuestas, ni nada de eso.- responde Nero.

-No lo sé, nunca había participado en algo que no tuviera una recompensa a cambio.- dice Leone rascando la cabeza.

-Se tratara de una carrera.- explica el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? ¿y a que viene esa elección?.- pregunta Leone.

Entonces Nero muestras su característica mueca burlona y responde:

-Tal vez tú seas en este momento más fuerte que yo físicamente, pero yo soy más veloz.

El efecto que el pelirrojo quería fue inmediato.

Leone se levantó de inmediato, volvía a mostrar su habitual sonrisa desafiante y sus ojos llameaban por las ansias de aquel reto.

-Hou… dices palabras muy fuertes, ¿pero podrás probar lo que dices?.- dice la rubia que había recuperado su tono de voz fiero.

-¿Vez esa torre de reloj?.- dice Nero apuntando a una torre de cinco pisos de altura que se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de donde estaban ellos.- El primero que trepe hasta la parte de arriba gana.

-Me parece perfecto.- responde Leone tronándose los nudillos.

-En sus marcas…

-Listos…

-¡FUERA!

Al exclamar ambos, salieron disparados hacia su objetivo.

Ambos empezaron a trepar a los edificios en una clara muestra de parkour, al llegar a los tejados de inmediato corren saltando las chimeneas.

Nero iba ganando la delantera, pasaba las calles haciendo trapesismo en los cables que conectaban los edificios unos con otros, o saltando a las copas de los pocos árboles que había por allí para moverse a la siguiente manzana.

Leone al ver la habilidad de su compañero para moverse por los edificios, aplico más fuerza en sus piernas y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, así reduciendo poco a poco la distancia con el pelirrojo.

Es entonces que ambos llegan al mismo tiempo al edificio donde estaba la torre, ambos contendientes miran hacia arriba y se quedan contemplando la cornisa que se alzaba en la parte superior de su meta, luego se ven el uno al otro antes de ir corriendo hacia su objetivo.

Los dos empiezan a escalar usando las salientes y los agujeros provocados por la erosión como punto de apoyo.

Entonces ambos pegan un salto desde donde estaban afianzados hacia el tejado, agarrándose de las orillas, los dos se alzan al mismo tiempo en la parte más alta de la torre.

Nero y Leone se quedan mirando el uno al otro mientras jadeaban para recuperar el aliento, después los dos se sientan el uno al lado del otro y se empezaron a reír hasta que no pudieron más.

-¡Vaya!, eres bastante bueno en este tipo de cosas.- dice Leone luego de que se hubieran calmado un poco.

-Gracias, es algo que me gusta hacer por naturaleza.- responde Nero recostándose sobre el tejado y contemplando el cielo.- Me hace sentir como si fuera un águila.

-¿Cómo si fueras un águila?.- pregunta la rubia mirándolo extrañada.

-Significa que me siento libre.- dice Nero tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Oh.- es todo lo que dice Leone antes de recostarse a su lado.

-¿Y tú? ¿También te sentiste libre?.- le pregunta el pelirrojo a su compañera mientras fijaba su vista en ella.

-Bueno.- murmura la rubia algo pensativa y entonces lo mira con una sonrisa.- Si, por un momento sentí que nada más importaba, solo quería correr hacia adelante hasta no poder más, es una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

-Ya veo, me alegro.- dice Nero volviendo la vista de nuevo al cielo, en su mente, el se encontraba aliviado de que su compañera hubiera olvidado por el momento lo que sea que la hubiera atormentado en el bar.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando pasar las nubes por al menos media hora, hasta que, sorprendentemente, un águila pasó por encima de ellos.

Entonces Nero su incorpora de inmediato, avanza hacia la orilla de la cornisa y se pone en cuclillas como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- dice Leone enderezándose al ver lo que hacía su compañero.

-Solo dando un salto de fe.- responde Nero y se arquea listo para saltar.- Tú también deberías probar.

Dicho esto Nero se deja salir al mismo tiempo que el águila que sobrevolaba sobre ellos daba un salvaje grito, la rubia vio como el pelirrojo caía en posición de clavado hasta que aterrizo en un montón de paja amontonada que no se había percatado que estaba ahí.

-Wow.- susurra Leone al ver tal hazaña.

Ella y sus compañeros ya habían saltado antes pero no recordaba que fuera de semejante altura.

Entonces sonrió fieramente al sentir como le hervía la sangre al querer probar ese salto, así pues se puso en posición en la cornisa, respiro profundo y también dio el salto.

La sensación era maravillosa, sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y la sensación de libertado que había sentido en la carrera volvía a estar presente, solo que ahora con más potencia. La rubia solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Después de dos muy largos segundos ella aterrizo en el pajar y el sentimiento de libertad se desvaneció bruscamente de su ser.

Al levantarse y sacudirse los restos de paja de su cabeza vio a Nero esperándola apoyado en la pared del edificio de enfrente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo?.- pregunta Nero avanzando hacia ella.

-Solo debo decir esto.- responde Leone con una amplia sonrisa y apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.- Me agrada bastante tu estilo de vida, tenemos que hacer esto más seguido.

-Cuando quieras.- dice Nero encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos entonces empiezan a caminar por la calle de regreso a la base, riendo y charlando sobre temas más alegres, para Nero, dejando de lado el pequeño incidente en el bar, había sido un buen día.

.

Era de noche ahora.

Night Raid estaba corriendo por el bosque, dejando salir a flote sus instintos asesinos, o al menos la mayoría se encontraba abriéndose paso por el bosque, ya que Mine y Tatsumi tenían un papel diferente que ejercer en aquella operación.

"Hay una nueva misión".- había dicho Najenda en la base.-"Esta vez es el objetivo es un pariente del Primer Ministro, un hombre llamado Iwokaru; usando el nombre del primer ministro, el secuestra a chicas de la capital, y las golpea hasta la muerte, su cinco guardaespaldas también son culpables. Esta misión es importante, ¡Mátenlos a todos!"

-Demonios, estos tipos no se cansan de meterse con las mujeres de la capital.- comenta Nero mientras se ajustaba la capucha corriendo al lado de sus compañeros.

-Imperdonable… hacerles eso…- gruñe Lubbock, él era el que más se encendía con este tipo de misiones.

-Vamos a demostrarles a esos payasos que las mujeres no son lo seres débiles e indefensos que ellos piensan.- dice Leone con una sonrisa casi sádica al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos de sus garras.

"Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a esos dos en su parte del trabajo".- piensa Bullat mientras el grupo se acercaba a donde se encontraba su objetivo.

.

-¿Esta es la mansión donde vive Iwokaru?.- dice Tatsumi enfocando los binoculares al mismo tiempo que piensa.-"La seguridad debe ser enorme".

El y Mine se encontraban aportados en un gran árbol observando una enorme mansión de estilo oriental con fuertes muros en el perímetro.

-No voy a ser capaz de darle a esta distancia.- dice Mine seriamente al contemplar la mansión.- Tendré que esperar a que salga de ese sitio para disparar.

-¡Y después del tiroteo, podrá ser mi turno¡ ¿Verdad?.-exclama Tatsumi ansioso.- Déjamelo a mí.

-Hmph.- ríe Mine preparando su rifle.- No te hagas ilusiones.

Entonces su mirada cambia a una de concentración, Tatsumi siente la presión provenir de ella.

"Su concentración es increíble, tanto que incluso la puedo sentir desde aquí".

-Ha salido.- dice Mine de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?.- pregunta Tatsumi algo confundido.

Entonces lo ve por los binoculares.

El objetivo efectivamente estaba saliendo de la mansión, y sería fácil darle en ese mismo instante de no ser por un pequeño problema.

-No se puede atacar con todas esas mujeres rodeándolo.- indica Tatsumi.

-¿Qué no se puede?.- responde Mine ajustando la trayectoria de su arma.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo vas a acertarle?.- pregunta Tatsumi confundido.

-Eso no importa.- dice Mine casi indiferente.

-No puede ser…- murmura Tatsumi.- ¡Dime que no tienes intención de matar inocentes!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la pelirosada tiro del gatillo y un disparo salió de su rifle, yendo directo a la mansión, solo para darle de lleno a Iwokaru en la cabeza, dejando a las esclavas totalmente ilesas.

Tatsumi no se podía creer lo que había visto, solo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta mientras veía el cuerpo del objetivo desplomándose en el suelo.

-Te lo dije.- dice Mine dándose la vuelta para bajar del árbol.- Soy una francotiradora prodigio.

.

-Hou… debo admitirlo, eso fue impresionante.- comenta Nero que había visto todo con su catalejo desde la rama de un árbol.

-Bueno, Mine no será la persona más agradable del mundo, pero es la que tiene la mejor puntería.- le dice Leone dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

El pelirrojo entonces vio unas siluetas salir rápidamente del establecimiento y dirigirse hacia su posición.

-Parece que tenemos compañía.- dice Nero guardando su catalejo.

-Ya era hora.- susurra Leone lamiéndose sus afilados incisivos por las ansias de combate.

Cuatro guerreros enmascarados iban a toda velocidad en busca del causante del disparo, y no se veían nada felices.

-¡Encuentren a los asesinos in importar como!.- decía uno.

-¡Si los dejamos ir, el ministro nos matara!.- exclamo otro.

Pero de repente se encontraron cara a cara, con Akame, Sheele, Leone, Bullat, Lubbock y Nero, todos con sus armas en alto y listos para lanzarse sobre sus presas.

-Bien, y ahora…- murmura Leone haciendo chocar sus puños.- ¡Vamos a ponernos salvajes!

.

-¡Uff! Demonios.- dice Tatsumi con dificultad.

El y Mine se encontraban caminando hacia el punto de reunión, pero la ruto era complicada debido a las nudosas raíces que se asomaban a los pies de los árboles.

-Es complicado caminar por este sitio.- se queja la pelirosada.

-¿Crees que nuestros perseguidores se habrán rendido ya?.- pregunta Tatsumi al mirar hacia atrás.

-Esos sujetos fueron entrenados en el Kouken-Ji, el mejor templo de artes marciales del imperio. No abandonaran tan fácilmente.- responde Mine.

-Entonces si eres familia el ministro el nivel el nivel de guardaespaldas es alto.- comenta Tatsumi.

-Haciendo lo que uno quiera usando el nombre de un familiar para encubrirlo.- murmura Mine en un tono sombrío.- Es el tipo de cosas que más odio.

"¿Qué le habrá sido de ella en el pasado?".- se pregunta Tatsumi al ver la actitud de su compañera.

-Muy bien, como un favor especial te voy a contar mi historia.- dice Mine de repente con voz cansina.

"¡Pero si ni siquiera pregunte!".- piensa Tatsumi sorprendido.

-Yo nací y crecí en la frontera occidental del imperio, y mi sangre es mitad extranjera.- empieza a contar Mine seriamente, mientras recordaba cosas del pasado, viéndose a sí misma de niña y como era atormentada por todos los que le rodeaban.

-Nadie me aceptaba y se burlaban de mí sin piedad, nadie me aceptaba. Fue una infancia muy dura y llena de miseria.

La pelirosada entonces mira a las estrellas y continúa con una actitud más relajada.

-Pero ¿sabes? El ejército revolucionario formo una alianza con la gente del oeste. Si hiciéramos un nuevo país las relaciones diplomáticas crecerían, muchas razas se mezclarían y los que odian a los que soy como yo desaparecerían…

Y termina diciendo de manera decidida.

-Nunca más… ¡permitiré que alguien sea discriminado!

-Mine.- susurra Tatsumi ante lo que su compañera acaba de contarle.

-Y como alguien que tuvo mucho que ver con la revolución, ¡voy a recibir una gran fortuna y viviré como toda una celebridad! ¡ JO JO JO JO!.- dice Mine de repente en plan princesa mimada, cosa que solo sirvió para irritar a su compañero ya que se había arruinado la atmosfera de hace unos segundos.

.

-¡Toma esto!.- grita uno de los guardaespaldas lanzando una patada a Nero.

Pero este la esquiva fácilmente y le corta las piernas usando su daga y su hacha, el oponente cae al suelo gritando de dolor solo para ser pisado en el cráneo por el pie de Bullat.

-Buen trabajo.- dice el pelirrojo chocando puños con su compañero al tiempo que enfrente de ellos otro de los guardaespaldas era lanzado a causa de un puñetazo provocado por Leone.

-Aahhh~.- exhala Leone con satisfacción.- Me siento tan fresca.

-Eran bastante fuertes ¿cierto?.- dice Sheele mientras guardaba sus tijeras gigantes y Akame enfundaba su espada.

-Es extraño.- dice esta última mirando a su alrededor.- ¿No debería haber cinco guardaespaldas?

-Yo ni siquiera eh podido matar a uno.- gruñe Lubbock malhumorado.

-Es porque eres muy lento.- dice Leone en son de burla.- Lo que significa que tu recompensa será la mitad cariño.

-¡¿Qué?!.- grita Lubbock molesto, mientras que por su lado, Akame estaba pensativa.

Pero entonces se da cuenta de algo y mira al cielo.

-Tatsumi…

Nero se da cuenta de la expresión de su compañera y de inmediato comprende lo que estaba pasando.

-Hay no…

.

Tatsumi y Mine seguían caminado por el bosque, ya hacía tiempo habían dejado los arboles de raíces gruesas y se dirigían a un claro donde en el centro había un árbol de cereza que relucía su follaje de color rosado.

-Casi hemos llegado al sitio de la reunión.- indica Mine.- ¡La misión está completa!

-¡La misión no acaba hasta el momento de entregar el informe!.- dice Tatsumi enérgicamente.

-Hmph.- susurra Mine sonriendo un poco ante el entusiasmo de su compañero.- Esas son palabras de Akame ¿Verdad?

Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que había una sombra que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, pero Tatsumi si lo había visto.

Reaccionando tan rápido como puedo aparto a Mine de la trayectoria del atacante.

-¡¿Qué ra..?!.- exclama la pelirosada pero entonces ve como su compañero es golpeado en un costado y lanzado hacia un lado con fuerza, donde se quedó inmóvil y escupiendo sangre.

El oponente se trataba de un hombre que estaba en sus treinta, cabello rubio, y largo pero recogido en una trenza oriental, llevaba el uniforme de la guardia de la capital y tenía un cuerpo bastante fornido, y una expresión burlona en el rostro.

-Este tipo…- susurra Mine sintiendo la imponente presencia del oponente.- El instructor asistente de los últimos 10 años… es tan fuerte como esperaba.

-Ese movimiento fe un poco excepcional si se me permite decirlo.- dice el luchador sonriendo cínicamente.

-Estas muy seguro de ti mismo ¿no?.- dice Mine tratando de sonar más calmada de lo que en realidad estaba, entonces toma su arma y apunta.- ¡Tendré que bajarte los humos!

Ella dispara, pero este esquiva todos sus ataques con una velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos.

-No puede ser…- murmura Mine impactada al ver tal hazaña.

-Es hora de acabar con el mal.- dice el instructor apareciendo rápidamente frente a ella.- Te entregare al primer ministro con vida, espero que estés preparada.

-¡Ni en broma!.- responde Mine alzando su rifle una vez más.

Pero entonces, el atacante nota una presencia detrás de él y se voltea al tiempo que ve a Tatsumi a punto de asestarle un golpe con la espada, este atrapa la hoja con sus manos, pero Tatsumi rápidamente suelta su arma y se lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuerpo de su agresor.

-Este maldito.- dice el instructor al intentar zafarse.

-¡Ahora Mine!.- grita Tatsumi.- ¡DISPARA!

-Tatsumi…- susurra Mine y luego dice con voz de fingido llanto.- ¿Te estas sacrificando por mí?

-¡QUE NO ME ESTOY SACRIFICANDO MALDITA SEA!.- vuelve a gritar el novato antes de sonreír y decir con voz más calmada.- Eres una francotiradora prodigio ¿no? Pues adelante ¡yo creo en ti!

Mine se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras.

-Vamos, ¡date prisa!.- vuelve a decir Tatsumi mientras el instructor lo golpeaba.

-Hmmmm... Novato fanfarrón- susurra Mine alzando el rifle.- ¡Hare lo que me pides!

-¡No espera!.- intenta decir el atacante pero ya es tarde.

Mine dispara y el ataque atraviesa por completo la espalda y el pecho del instructor, dejando solo un agujero en el torso.

-Guff… ahhh… ustedes.- murmura el instructor casi sin voz.- se han metido con el primer ministro… no esperen que esto se halla acabado todavía.

Entonces el instructor cae muerto, dejando a Tatsumi exhausto, mientras la pelirosada lo contemplaba.

-Parece que tienes agallas.- dice Mine mientras un pequeño calor recorría sus mejillas.- La verdad es que me has impresionado un… ¿poco?

Las palabras de la pelirosada habían sido interrumpidas por un golpe con el dedo de Tatsumi.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ese disparo estuvo demasiado cerca...- empieza a decir este con una voz enojada y luego se señala el cabello del cual estaba un poco chamuscado en la parte de arriba.- ¡Incluso me sale humo de la cabeza.

Esta reacción provoco que Mine se enojara también.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, al final acabe aceptándote?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres una prodigio, no llegas ni siquiera a aprendiz! ¡Y por cierto, una prodigio no se llamaría a si misma prodigio!

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?! ¡Claro que soy una prodigio!

-Parece que no hacía falta venir.- dice Leone sonriente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo.

-Sigo pensando que habría sido mucho más fácil apuntarle a la cabeza y se habrían ahorrado ese problema.- dice Nero rascándose la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

Akame simplemente no dijo nada.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en la calle principal de la capital.

-Rápido debemos encontrar al asesino de Ogre-sama.- dice el sargento de un escuadrón de soldados que hacían una redada nocturna.

En un callejón, un hombre observaba los carteles de se busca, fijando su atención en los de Nero y Akame.

-Igual que yo… asesinos y usuarios de Teigu…- susurra el hombre.- Que felicidad, ¿podré ir por todos los de esta lista?

El escuadrón se percata del tipo que estaba ahí, y entonces lo rodean cautelosamente.

-Oye tú, ¡quieto!

-Pareces sospechoso, no te muevas de ahí.

Este voltea, y un par de segundos después las cabezas de sus agresores estaban separadas de sus hombros.

-Parece que…- vuelve a decir el sujeto misterioso mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad con una expresión sádica.- ¡La capital es el lugar perfecto para vivir! ¡Matare y matare y siempre habrá más! Ahh… que felicidad la mía.


End file.
